C'est La Vie 1- 33
by Cassidelia
Summary: The longest part EVER! Not only the longest the last! Part 33: Far away from Corus, Kel learns things the hard way. Life, Love, and war are just a few of the ingredients in this tale's final installment...
1. The Note

Kel sat staring at the note lying on her desk in dibelief. Lalasa had found it under the door thiss morning. The handwriting was familiar, but Kel couldn't quite place it. Knocking at the door snapped Kel out of her daze. She went to open it. In front of her stood Neal.  
  
" 'lo Kel. Are you gonna study with us tonight?"  
  
" I've got a lot to do Neal, so I hadn't planned on it." That was half the truth. Kel DID have a lot of studying to do, but she also didn't want to face all the boys when she felt this way.  
  
" Oh. Pity. Well, we'll be in the Library if you change you're mind." There was a pleading tone in his voice that Kel had never heard before. It scared her. More and more often her friends seemed to be giving her looks that seemed to hold that pleading. It was as though she were froma different planet or something. Still wondering about that, Kel shut the door, and went back to her desk to ponder some more.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Neal sat down at the table already occupied by Faleron, Cleon, Own, and Merric; worrying about Kel. Over the past few weeks, she seemd distant, like she was hiding something from them all. She almost never came to study with the group either. It didn't help that the knights were choosing their squires soon.  
I HAVE TO FIGURE THIS OUT! Neal promised himself. AND I WILL TOO.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kel passed his room, and wondered if she could work up the courage to tell Neal that she liked him. I TOLD HIM THAT HE HAD TO TELL HIS CRUSHES, I SHOULD PROBABLY LISTEN TO MYSELF. She entered her room, still puzzled over what to do. She changed into her nightdress, and climbed into bed. She fell asleep, thinking about what she shoould do.  



	2. Finding Out

**C'est La Vie**  
**Part 2**  


  
"Are you positive?" Neal asked Faleron sharply. " There really is a new squire?"  
  
" I'm dead sure Neal. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." Faleron said." He'll probably get Kel to fall head over heels for him too."  
  
" Don't even joke about that!" Neal snapped.  
  
" You like her Neal?" Faleron was shocked.  
  
" Of course I like her you numskull! She's my best friend." Neal said.  
  
" You know what I mean Neal!"  
  
" Well yes, but don't tell her or Cleon, Faleron. I have to know that she feels the same way first," Neal said.  
  
" Well, okay Neal."  
  
IF FALERON TELLS, I'LL KILL HIM! WHY IS KEL STILL AVOIDING ME? THIS IS GONNA DRIVE ME NUTS! OH WELL. I BETTER GO TELL KEL.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She awoke to the Crown's usual cheeping in her ear. She practically jumped out of bed and started doing her exercises. She was doing one of the Gliave routines when Lalasa came in to see to the birds. If Kel was conscious Lalasa couldn't tell Kel still had her eyes closed.  
  
" Kel? Are you all right?"  
"Hmm?" Kel snapped out of it. " Yeah, I'm fine Lalasa."  
  
Kel proceeded into the adjoining chamber, got ready for breakfast and morning lessons, and was about to head out to breakfast when Neal burst in.  
  
" Ever heard of Knocking Queenscove?" Kel asked angrily.  
  
" Yes, but I figured you wouldn't care when you hear what I've got to tell you!" Neal explained almost breathlessly.  
  
" Spill."  
  
"Well, there's a new squire- he moved here from some other realm- and his sister is here to join the court!"  
A NEW SQUIRE! Now Kel was excited. Maybe he could join their study group- that is- if Neal would let him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At breakfast everyone was whispering about the new boy. JUST BECAUSE HE'S NEW AND RELATED TO SIR GARY DOESN'T MEAN HE SHOULD GET THIS SPECIAL TREATMENT! Neal thought bitterly. The new boy, who's name happened to be Jareck, had short brown hair and striking green eyes. Neal almost immediately didn't like him, but he didn't know why.  
  
" Hey, he's kinda cute." Kel whispered as they walked up to the line to get their food.  
  
" KEL! Don't go all girly on me now!"  
  
" GIRLY?" Kel said in an exasperated whisper. " Don't get me started!"  
  
DAMMIT! SHE LIKES HIM! THIS IS GONNA BE BAD. KEL'S FIRST CRUSH.  
" Got a crush on him already Kel?"  
  
Kel looked at him with the most appalling look in her eyes. " I don't…. How could you………..But……" She stuttered.  
  
" Oh never mind Kel." Neal said. Kel must've thought he was angry, but it was hurt that made his voice cold and snippety.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kel looked at Neal to see his eyes turn steely as Jareck walked past.  
  
" What's up Neal?"  
  
" Oh, Nothing" he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but not succeeding enough to fool Kel.  
  
" alright, I'll go sit over there then, you seem like you want to be alone." Kel slowly commented.  
  
"Fine. Go sit with him. I don't care." Neal snapped in a very UN-Neal like way.  
  
Kel turned, obviously taken aback, and walked away. NOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN HIM SO RUFFLED? She wondered. IS NEAL JEALOUS?!? Deciding that couldn't be it Kel shook the thought out of her head and went to go introduce herself to the new boy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everyone but Jareck so far is TP's, so don't sue me, you wouldn't get much….  
  



	3. Tears

_Author's Note: Alright you guys. I'm having fun putting weird stuff in for the lapsess, but I did change the way their thoughts appear, thay are the ones in the little * * thingies. I own Jareck, nobody else. YET._  
  
Kel walked up to where Jareck was sitting. He leapt to his feet when he noticed her.   
  
" Sit back down. I'm not a lady of the court. I'm just a squire."  
  
" But any gentleman should rise in the presence of a lady."  
  
" Yeah, OK, Whatever. Maybe where YOU'RE from, but here, I'm just one of the guys." * I could get used to this* Kel added silently.  
  
Roald cleared his throat," Jareck , this is Keladry of MIndelan, the only Lady Squire. Kel, this is Jareck."  
  
" Pleased to meet you Jareck." Kel said thrsting out her hand in a gesture of kindness.  
  
Jareck clasped her hand in his own, never losing eye contact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Look at him. He is just BEGGING for attention. I'm not gonna get mad. I'm not gonna get mad....... OK. I'm mad. Just let it go neal, just let it go.........*   
  
The battle in Neal's head raged on and on through the meal. It continued on throughout the day. He just kept replaying the scene in his mind. It was driving him mad, and it reflected on what he was doing.   
  
For the first time in 3 years, Neal gothit with the sandbag on the quintain. Kel had been avoiding him all day, or so it seemed to Neal. But when he got him, and nearly fell, her head snapped up, and her eyes held a look of tender concern for her friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel almost ran out to the field to help Neal *What if he broke is collarbone or something?* She started to go, but the sharp look that Roald sent her stopped her. She had to be polite. And besides, she could talk to Neal later about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal looked up, dazed from the whack he'd just recieved. * She doesn't even care about me.* Merric, Owen, and Cleon ran up to help him. Neal shrugged them off, and set off towards the place. Heart-Broken.


	4. Racing Cheval

When Neal got to his room, he was suddenly angry. Why was Kel's spending time with Jareck bugging him so much? * I haven't even met this guy, and I'm beginning to hate him! I'm pathetic!* Shaking his head, Neal got his books, and headed towards Kel's room.  
  
He knocked on the door." Kel? Come on! We're gonna be late!" but nobody answered. Shocked, Neal stormed up to ettiquette class. * We always wait for eachother! this is really going to far!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kel shot Roald a return evil glare, and focused back in on the conversation.   
  
" Where are you from Jareck?" Asked Faleron.  
  
" Ze roof of ze world," he answered in a cocky voice. " We have ze best racing cheval , how do you say? Horses, in ze region."  
  
"Racing horses?" Faleron's girlfriend Sepheti asked, " Where on earth do they race horses here?"  
  
" You do not have a track here, but my father iz negotiating with Roald's father whether or not to build one in zis place. I could..." Jareck winced as he heard that incorrigible bell blaring throughout the palace grounds.  
  
" Come on all. We've got classes to make. Goodbye Jareck, it was nice meeting you." Kel said hurriedly. As they walked away, she saw Faleron and Sepheti give her looks of gratitude. Sepheti was visiting Faleron while on business for Alleria. Alleria rules the Enchantress Palace in Amria, a less known region near Tortall.   
  
" Well, You have to get to class, and I ave some things to discuss with the King, so if you'll excuse me...." Seph shot Kel a meaningful look, and Kel darted away.  
  
Looking back. she saw Seph and Faleron share a quick kiss. She let out a sigh, and turned to jog up the hill. She got about halfway up when Roald caught up with her.  
  
" I can't believe you wouldn't let me help Neal!" she said, slowing to a run.  
  
" Kel it wouldn't have been polite!" Raold answered indignantly.  
  
" I don't give a damn! You should've let me help him!"  
  
" I'm sorry Kel."  
  
They were inside now, walking hurridly to their roooms to prepare for afternoon lessons. Kel noticed that roald was slowly but steadily getting closer. She moved closer t the wall. She noticed an empty classroom. Roald pushed her inside of it, and followed, swiftly closing the door behind him.   
  
" Roald what are you do..." She was cut off as Roald kissed her. whether it was on purpose or out of shock, Kel kissed him back.   
  
Roald stopped all of a sudden. " Kel, I-I'm sorry.... i shouldn't have..." Kel smiled at him shakily.   
  
" Lets get ready for lessons."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are so lying Cleon! I don't like being lied to man." Neal said, in the dinner line that evening, pretending to be joking around.  
  
" I wouldn't joke about this! You know me Neal."  
  
" KEL kissed ROALD?!?!?"  
  
" Saw it with my own two eyes Neal."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Once everyone had gotten their food, and were congregating around the room,no one seemed to notice as Neal stole away from the hall. As soon as he knew that he was safely in his room with the door locked behind him, he let the tears he had been holding back flood his eyes.   
  



	5. The Kel Fan club

_Authors note: this Chapter just ties together the last, and the next, so don't flame me on it! As always, Jarecks' mine, Alleria and her realm, and palace, belong to Alleria, and Seph- well, that's just kinda obvious.  
  
_*I Hate her!I Hate her!I Hate her!I Hate her! I am never going to speak to her again.* " How could she do this to me?!?" Neal exclaimed, pacing his room.  
  
" Somethin you wanna share Neal?" Cleon asked, poking his head in.  
  
" Oh. Cleon. Come on in."  
  
" So.... What's up?" Neal shot Cleon a dirty look. " Ooooh. Kel huh?" Neal nodded. " I like her too you know."  
  
Neal stared at Cleon, wide-eyed in shock. * He ha to be kidding- mithros! Let him be kidding*  
  
" Stop kidding around Cleon. I'm not in the mood to have my emotions toyed with."   
  
" Neal, I'm not kidding. I'm not the only one who likes her either."  
  
" Who else is there?"  
  
" Well, Faleron liked her before he met Seph, Roald likes her, as you've found out, I like her, You like her..... the list goes on, but i'm not going to put you through that."  
  
" Oh why thank you for your sympathy."  
  
" Its empathy, Neal."  
  
" Whatever, would you mind leaving, I need to be alone right now. I won't be studying in the library, so if anyone asks, tell them that i felt sick alright?"  
  
" Ok Neal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Cleon- where's Neal?"  
  
" He didn't feel well Kel, he's in his room"  
* It figures. The night I come back to study group and he's not here.*  
" I'm gonna go change out of my gown guys, I'll be right back."  
  
Kel left the library, and went straight toward Neal's room, down the hall from hers. She knocked.  
  
" Come in" was the glum reply.  
  
Kel went in, and shut the door behind her.  
  
" Kel!"  
  
Kel payed no mind to Neals' tear-streaked face. " Neal, We need to talk."  



	6. The Aftermath

Subj:**Chapter 6 of NEal and Kel ( sorry Amy)**  
Date:12/22/00 10:09:39 PM Pacific Standard Time  
From:[Z Hazel][1]  
To:[amystars1@hotmail.com][2], [AuroraLass1452][3]  
To:[archmage@accessv.com][4]  
  
" Kel. Open the door." Neal said patiently in a wavering voice.  
  
" I won't move from your room or open this damn door if you wan't even speak to me." * Goddes let him just be agreeable for once!*  
  
" Fine. Talk."  
  
Kel looked at Neal, he just stood there. Arms folded across his chest, satnding as still as stone. The only thing that showed any sign of how he felt, was his face. His eyes were like those of a puppy's, big and sad looking. It didn't help that his face was already streaked with teartracks from the hour before. Kel couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled out her handkerchief and handed it to Neal.  
  
" Here. Go sit down over there." Kel pointed to the bed. She pulled Neal's desk chair over to the bed. " Tell me everything that's troubling you."  
  
" Did you really kiss him?" Neal asked after moments of silence.  
  
" Roald? He kissed me."  
  
" So its true then. Did you kiss him back?"  
  
" Neal, what kind of a question is that?!?"  
  
" DID YOU?" Kel just sat there. Staring at Neal with her mouth open in awe.  
  
" I wouldn't know. That was my first kiss. IT was nothing serious Neal, why does it bother you so much? Its not like you had a crush on me or anything," Kel paused," Do you?"  
  
Neal began to look uncomfortable. " Even if I did, we wouldn't get to go out or anything. Remember what the Stump said?"  
  
Kel stood up, and left quickly. Everything Neal had just told her started to make sense.  
  


   [1]: mailto:Z Hazel
   [2]: mailto:amystars1@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:AuroraLass1452
   [4]: mailto:archmage@accessv.com



	7. Behind Closed Doors

Roald was about to go through Kel's door when Neal called him back, leaving Kell to shut her door bewildered.  
  
"What?"  
  
" This isn't gonna work guys."  
  
" What do you mean 'this isn't gonna work'?" Cleon asked incredulously.  
  
" Kel will hate us forever if we do this! Think about it. Its like boom, boom, boom. Some girls might like that, but Kel doesn't like to rush into anything. Except a fight maybe, but that's beside the point. We tell her that we all like her, and she will flat out refuse to speak to any of us ever again."  
  
The three boys just stood there, thinking this over, when Jareck stuck his head in.  
  
" Excusez moi, but I could not help overhearing you're argument. Would you be talking about Madamoiselle Keladry?"  
  
" Yes," Roald answered reluctantly, " we are talking about Kel. Why?"  
  
" Just wondering." With that, Jareck left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
" That kid bugs me" Cleon mumbled. "Yeah Neal, I guess that you're right. We should just.... tell Kel in our own ways I guess."  
  
" Yes, but how will we have her chose?" Roald tentatively voiced the silent question they all shared.  
  
" Simple," replied Neal, " We won't."  
  



	8. Resolution

_Author's note: I hope you like this one. By the way, Kira, I write when the inspiration hits. Whether it's Christmas day or not! To everyone else, E-mail me at Cassidelia72@hotmail.com to give me some ideas, suggestions, whatever. Thanx, and Happy Holidays!  
_  
  
*What was that all about? * Kel thought to herself. She shut the door behind her, as she walked towards Neal's room. The door was open a crack. Kel hid behind a set of decorative armor, and strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
" What do you mean it'll never work?" She heard Cleon exclaim.  
  
"" Kel will hate us forever if we do this! Think about it. Its like boom, boom, boom. Some girls might like that, but Kel doesn't like to rush into anything. Except a fight maybe, but that's beside the point. We tell her that we all like her, and she will flat out refuse to speak to any of us ever again." Neal calmly explained.  
  
*What the heck are they talking about???? ME? WHY?*  
  
She saw Jareck coming closer. He was close enough to have heard what Neal had jus said. She ducked behind the armor, hidden from view.  
  
" Excusez moi, but I could not help overhearing you're argument. Would you be talking about Mademoiselle Keladry?"   
  
Kel clapped a hand over her mouth to trap her stillborn infuriated cry. In her effort not to make a sound, she hadn't heard what the boys had said.  
  
" Just wondering" Was Jareck's reply. As he walked by, he winked at Keladry. It seemed that she had gained a new ally. Now if only she could figure out what they meant by 'it'll never work'…  
  
  
  
  



	9. Ally...or not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything Neal wanted to say was spilling out in his mind, playing perfectly ovr and over again.* It's not like she would pick me over Roald or Cleon though. Roald is the crown prince, and Cleon is, well, _CLEON._*  
  
He started to say something when Kel jumped up and ran from the room. * what did I say? His heart told him to go after her. His pride told him to let her come to him. And his intelligence, his intelligence told him to get Roald and Cleon, and have a nice chat.   
  
Neal walked slowly to the library, nearly turning back 4 or 5 times. He stood in front of the library doors for what seemd a millenia, but was really only about a minute. When he felt bold enough he walked up to Cleon and whispered " Get Roald- meet in my room in 5 min. Don't ask questions yet."  
  
Then he turned and went back to his room. 5 minutes later Cleon and Roald were in his room staring at Neal.  
  
" What's going on Neal?" Roald asked timidly.  
  
" Cleon, Roald, we all like Kel. One of us, has had the opportunity to kiss her, (*both Cleon and Neal glance at Roald who turns pink*) whereas the other two are merely friends. We need answers guys, and we need them before we turn Kel into a ping-pong ball."  
  
" I agree." Cleon said.  
  
"As do I" Roald told Neal.  
  
At that, the three boys got into a long discussion about why they liked kel, and how they were going to decide who got to go out with her.  
  
" I think we should let Kel decide." Roald spoke up, interupting Cleon .All of a sudden he looked fully interested in what Neal and Cleon had been arguing about for the past quarter hour. How to choose.  
  
" Yes, but how?" Neal agreed. Both looked at Cleon.  
  
" We should each tell her how we feel about her- but at different times. Roald- you go do that toniht. then tomorrow, I'll kiss her and tell her how i feel, and then It'd be Neal's turn. then, after dinner before study group, we all confront her and ask her to choose. What d'you think?"  
  
" Sounds alright to us" Roald jumped in before Neal could protest. Roald left the room, and headed for Kel's.  
  
" I hope you know what you're doing Cleon."  
  
" Oh Neal, don't be such a ninny. It'll work out fine."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kel opened her door to find Roald standing there.  
  
" Can we talk?" He asked.  



	10. The Author of the note

Author's Note/ Disclaimer: Well, Jareck belongs to me. The next Chapter is gonna be about the mid-winter festival, and its gonna get a little more romantic. R/R, and BE KIND!!!!!!  
  
The door started to open, Kel ran back to her room, and slammed the door shut just as Cleon and Roald were emerging from Neal's room.  
  
  
" Guys," Neal interjected as they were leaving," Promise not to tell Kel what went on here?"  
  
" Deal" the two replied in unison.  
  
Neal shut the door, leaving Roald and Cleon to walk back to their rooms.  
  
" You tell her how you feel yet?" Cleon asked Roald.  
  
" Not outright, I left her a note yesterday morning. I slid it under her door."  
  
" What did it say?" Cleon asked, looking genuinely interested.  
  
" It said, in a nutshell, that I like her, and that I want to get to know her better." Roald said as if it were nothing. " After all, there's only every other squire, page, or even a young knight in the palace that could've written it.   
  
" Good idea. A little juvenile, but good idea all the same."  
  
They had reached Roald's room. " Tomorrow then."  
  
" Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
  
After they had left, Neal let out a sigh of relief. He had just them from making the biggest mistake of their lives. He didn't have long to be relieved, because right after Roald and Cleon had left, Jareck knocked on his door.  
  
" Yes?" Neal said warily. He didn't trust this kid.  
  
" I need your help Neal."  
  
" Okay. Come in."  
  
" I like zis girl. She izn't an ordinary girl at zat, but I need to know how to tell her. You seemed like ze right person to ask."  
  
" I did? Why? Well, if she isn't an ordinary girl, she won't like the ordinary stuff. So, the best advice I can give you is to just tell her."  
  
" Merci Neal. I appreciate it."  
  
" You're welcome. Now get out so I can study."  



	11. Crazy Mid-Winter

Someone knocked at Kel's door the next morning, moments before the bell rang. She opened it cautiously, but nobody was there. What was there, was three seperate slips of paper.   
  
*Oh no. Another note.* Kel thought in dispair.She looked at the first piece, it read: "I still like you. I know of at least two others that do as well." The second note was much the same. " I like you too."   
  
And the third suprised Kel most. : " We know of the other that likes you. He is very close to you. You may never expect it, but he does, and he's gonna tell you tonight." The handwriting on the first two notes was different from eachother, but on the third, it looked as though they had taken turns, whoever THEY were. * oh boy. I wonder if its Neal....*  
  
With that, Kel set off to the hall for breakfast, slipping the notes safely into her poket, and putting on her Yamani mask before her friends could see her flushed face.  
  
When she met up with them outside the doors, she nonchalantly brought up the subject of crushes...  
  
" So guys... who's the object of affection this month?" The three boys shot eachother nervous looks.  
  
" Nobody in particular for me." Neal told her, not meeting her gaze.  
" Me either." the other two agreed.  
  
Kel gave them a weird look, and said, " I didn't know you guys had an off season, especially with the Mid- Winter Festival starting tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah..." Neal trailed off, " especially at Mid-winter"


	12. Preparations

The first day of mid-winter dawned bright, and Kel leapt out of bed and began preparing for her day of servitude to the prospective knights visiting the palace rather than her usual morning exercises. She was careful not to wake Lalasa, she didn't want to show up with a black eye or some other visible bodily injury. It was rumored that the lioness was to be here today, although she had never come before. Carefully putting on her dress tunic and hose, she stood facing the full length mirror on her wardrobe.  
  
*Wow. I actually look like a palace Squire.* Someone knocked at her door. Expecting to find notes again she rushed to see who it was that had planted them. No one to her knowledge was ever up this early. She instead, found Neal of all people, his hand poised to knock again.  
  
" Neal?!? What're you doing up this early?"  
  
" Getting you so we can be the first squires there. The knights might like it that we're early."  
  
" Well, okay, let me tell Lalasa that I'm going." But Lalasa was already up.   
  
" You go ahead Kel." Kel flashed her a smile, and Neal pulled her out the door.  
  
" Calm down! We're already an hour early!"  
  
Neal slowed, but still walked quickly. He had let go of Kel, so she matched his pace instead of being dragged along.  
  
" Geez! What's on your mind Neal? You're walking really fast, like you're nervous about something other than the knights being here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Neal heard kel's question, he got even more flustered than he already was.  
  
"well…..er…. Yeah, there is something else."  
  
" Tell me about it."  
  
*OH man. How am I gonna do this?!? * "Well, I like you Kel." He just let the words out. Hoping she wouldn't run away, refusing to speak to him ever again.  
  
" I know that you LIKE me Neal, I'm, your best friend, of course you like me. Now what's bugging you?"  
  
" IT'S YOU!" Neal said, getting exasperated. " I. LIKE. YOU. Are you happy now? I told you what's bugging me."   
  
They kept walking, but they didn't speak until right outside of the hall. Kel stopped him before he opened the door.  
  
" You mean it don't you? You really do like me." Before Neal could say anything, Kel leaned up, and kissed him. Right then and there. Neal was so surprised, he couldn't even stutter.  
  
" Good Luck Neal." Kel said, and walked into the hall. Leaving Neal standing there dumbstruck.  



	13. Belt Knives

  
  
Neal watched Kel disappear into the hall. A look of awe on his face. He had half a mind to follow her, and pull her back out of the hall and kiss her again. He was about to do so, but the sound of two approaching people stopped him.  
  
"Neal! Wait a minute!" Cleon yelled as loudly as he dared in the sleeping palace corridor. He slowed his pace, allowing Roald to catch up.  
  
The arrived panting at the doors, bothered by Neal's flushed look.   
  
" Neal, what's up? Why are you all red in the face?" Roald asked , grinning at him. " Is Kel here yet?"  
  
" I ran. Yeah, Kel's here. She just wnet inside actuallty." Neal told them " I was about to go in myself." *They didn't see what Kel just did. Thank Mithros they weren't here a moment ago! *   
  
" Can we talk first?" Roald inquired, still wondering at Neal's expression.  
  
" Sure. What about?"  
  
" Well, Neal, we kinda…" Roald trailed off.  
  
Cleon broke in. " What Roald is trying to say is, we wrote kel a note that said we each liked her, Roald and me, and then, together wrote a note saying we knew of another who liked her, and he was gonna tell her today. What we wanna know, is if you told Kel that you liked her or not."  
  
" What?" a combination of surprise and outrage consumed Neal's face. " Why in Mithros' name did you do that? You didn't SIGN those notes did you?!?"   
  
" We couldn't think of any other way to do it Neal. What do you think we are, crazy? Of course we didn't sign them. We're not complete dolts. Now, you didn't answer our question. Did you tell Kel or not?" Roald explained patiently. Not trusting Cleon to say anything rational.  
  
  
" Whether I did, or whether I didn't, I'm not about to tell you two. I suggest that you write another note, or something of that manner, and tell her, you might want to do that before someone doses her with some Tortallan Mistletoe. Its' in season you know."   
  
" What's Tortallan Mistletoe Neal?" Cleon asked.  
  
"Tortallan mistletoe is a plant with white and purple berries and green leaves that you hang above the doorway. If you are under it with a girl, you must kiss her, and she is temporarily infatuated with you."  
And with that, Neal went into the banquet hall, leaving Roald and Cleon staring.  
  
" he told her. I can feel it." Cleon mumbled, regaining his senses. " and with our luck, he kissed he too." Roald could only nod. He was to surprised at his friend's actions to say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now listen to me Raoul, you too Gary. I haven't been able to so much as meet this girl. Raoul, you've met her, she led you on that spidren hunt a few years ago didn't she? And Gary, don't tell me you've never met her, because I know you have old friend. I would like to have her as my squire, that is if Jonathan will let me."  
  
" And why wouldn't I Alanna?" Alanna grimaced as Jon's voice spoke up from behind the threesome. " I know you're still angry at me for putting her on probation 4 years ago, but you know I had my reasons." He smiled at Gary's look of awe. " Just because I'm king, doesn't rule out that I was, and still am a knight you know."  
  
Alanna tried to hide her frustration from Jon, Gary, and Raoul. But it didn't work. It never had. Alanna stood, preparing to let Jonathan have it, when Raoul put a hand on her shoulder. " Just because you had your reasons your majesty," a steely edge that could've cut steel laced her voice. " doesn't mean that it was the right choice. If you'll excuse me." Alanna pushed away from them, angry at herself for letting her anger with Jonathan show so clearly.  
  
They watched her leave their vicinity. She went over to speak to Myles, on the other side of the room.   
  
" still striking out, eh Jon?" Raoul said jokingly as he hugged his old friend.   
" you never could apologize well."  
  
Jon smiled halfheartedly. " I'm not sure if she'll ever forgive me this time. It's already been four years."  
  
" Don't be too hard on yourself Jon. She'll forgive you eventually." Gary commented.  
  
" The 'eventually' part is what I'm worried about."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel walked into the hall. Amazed at the grandeur surrounding her. The mess NEVER looked this regal. Not in all the four years she had been there. Immediately she noticed the king, Raoul of Goldenlake, Sir Gary of Naxen, and Myles. She couldn't tell who was talking to Myles, they had a cloak on. She went up to greet her friend.  
  
" Good morning Myles. How are you?" Kel asked as she drew close enough for him to hear her. The visitor stopped all activity, and just stood there with their back to her.  
  
" I'm fine Kel. I don't believe you've met Alanna? My daughter, the lioness."  
  
Kel gasped as Alanna turned around, pulling off the cloak. Kel bowed, Yamani style to her, palms flat to her sides. * GODS! The LIONESS! I can't believe it!*  
  
" Stand up Kel. You don't need to bow to me." Alanna told her, speaking as easily as she would to an old friend.   
  
" But… I mean… Pardon me. Of course I do ma'am. You're the king's champion, Sir Myles' daughter, and a knight above all. I most certainly do need to bow to you."  
  
Alanna laughed. Not a ridiculing laugh, but a warm happy laugh. " I like your style kel. Have a good morning won't you?" Kel could only nod. Alanna swept away before Kel could say anything more to her.  
  
" like her do you?" Myles asked, interupting kel's daydream that she was being knighted, and Alanna was there. Presenting her shield.  
  
" Yes. She's enchanting. She has that presence- like you would do anything for her trust." Myles grinned.  
  
" She often has that effect on people. You should go pay your dues to the king. He is looking for a squire as well you know."  
  
" Okay Myles. See you later then?"  
  
" count on it. Now go."  
  
Kel approached the king cautiously. He saw he out of the corner of his eye, and turned.  
  
" Good morning you majesty." Kel said respectfully as she bowed.  
  
" Good morning Kel." She looked up. He was smiling. She stood and smiled in return, trying not to be impertinent and ask him the question that had plagued her for years.   
  
"Good morning Sir Gary. Sir Raoul." She said, bowing again.   
  
As she righted herself, Raoul commented, " how are those sparrows of yours lass?"  
  
" They're fine sir. Still tenacious, and utterly incorrigible at times, but they're fine. Or at least they will be until the interrupt my studying one more time." They three men laughed.  
  
" Very good. Have you seen my son today perchance Kel? Jonathan asked her as their laughter subsided.  
" No sir, but I'm sure he, Cleon, and Neal will be here soon enough."  
  
" Thank you kel. Have you met the lioness?"  
  
" Yessir."  
  
" Is she what you expected?"  
  
" More sir." Jonathan frowned at this.   
  
" Please excuse me." Kel bowed again as he walked off, towards Sir Myles.  
  
" Excuse me if this is impertinent but, was it something I did?" she asked Raoul and Gary in a troubled voice.  
  
" No child. Pay it no mind." Gary told her gently, placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. " There's Prince Roald now. Excuse us please." Kel turned, and watched as he and Gary went over to Roald who had just entered the room with Neal and Cleon. * Just my luck. Why is Cleon coming over here? Gods. WHAT IS GOING ON WITGH THOSE THREE? *  
  
" Kel, I need to talk to you in private." Cleon told her as he approached with Neal in tow.  
  
" Why?" she asked warily. Cleon got that pleading look in his eyes. " Fine. I forgot my belt knife anyway. Come on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cleon gave Neal a look that plainly said that he was going to tell her, and followed Kel out of the hall. Neal was taken aback.* Great. I'm in a room surrounded by knights. My best friends are either with their parents* He looked at Roald. * Or off getting a belt knife. * This should be loads of fun. * He thought to himself glumly. * I'm gonna be toast in this competition. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kel got out her belt knife, she heard the door gently click closed.  
  
" Cleon what are you doing? Come on. I've got my knife, we should get back to the hall."  
  
" I need to tell you something first."  
  
" Well, make it fast, we should be in there before everyone else."  
  
" I like you."  
  
Kel was so suprised, that she actually forgot to be like stone, and let it just roll off. What he had said started to sink in when she lost it." GODS! What is it with me?!?" She said exasperated. "First Roald, then Neal, now you?" She kept her voice low enough that it would not disturb Lalasa.  
  
" well Kel. You're the only girl in the palace training. We're around you all the time. What'd you expect?"  
  
" DEFINITELY NOT THIS! Look. I don't want to have to make a decision right now. I just want to go, impress a knight, and get to have a little bit of fun before I decide who I want to get involved with alright?"   
  
Cleon looked stunned at her straightforwardness. Kel had never shown them openly how she felt in great measure. " Okay Kel. I get the point." He turned dejectedly to leave the room.  
  
" Cleon don't do that." She said quietly, regaining her yamani composure. " I'm sorry I lost it. I've just got a lot to think about right now Ok?" She moved over to face him. " I've never been liked at all before. Much less by three of my best friends." She looked him in the eye, trying to understand him. " I just want today to be over with alright?"  
  
Cleon managed a smile. " Okay Kel."   
  
With that, they rushed out of the room, quiet as they could, and went back to the hall. Moments later the room had begun to fill with squires. Lord wyldon took the high table and yelled out over the crowd moments after the first bell had rung.  
  
" Will all squires in the hall report to the high table? The knights will begin choosing the squires for servitude in 10 minutes."  
  
There was a clamor of squires attempting to reach the table. The first ones up there were Cleon. Roald, Neal, and Kel.  
  
" choosing first will be Sir..er… Lady Alanna" Lord wyldon called out after all had assembled. The lioness walked up and down the line. She stopped in front of the 4 friends.  
  
" I ask for the services of….."  
  
_Author's note: I know that you guys hate cliffhangers, well, you must really hate me. It's not as long as it could be, but it's longer. As usual, Jareck belongs to me etc.etc.etc. oh yeah. Tortallan Mistletoe. It's mine.   
  
  
_


	14. TEMPORARY services

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna paused for emphasis. " Either Nealan of Queenscove or Keladry of Mindelan if nobody has any objections." Alanna looked around the room, and focused on Jonathan, practically daring him to object.  
  
To her suprise, Myles was the one who spoke up. " I have an objection to that. I would like the services of Nealan if you don't mind Alanna."  
  
Alanna smiled at him. " No objections."  
  
" Keladry of Mindelan. Report to the Lioness. Nealan. Report to Sir Myles." Lord wyldon barked.  
  
The two squires bowed, and went to the knights. Alanna turned her attention away from Kel, who was trying not to lose composure, towards Gary, who was trying to determine which squire he would like the services of. At the same time, Jonathan and Raoul. The three seemed ready at the same time.  
  
" I would like to harbor Faleron of King's Reach." Gary said simply.  
  
" At the same time, I would like to host Prince Roald." Raoul added before Lord Wyldon could bellow once more.  
  
Everyone looked at Jonathan. All the squires seemed to be holding their breath, nervous as to who the king would choose.  
  
" Cleon of Kennan." Jonathan informed the waiting people. The breath that they had held was let out simeltaneously.  
  
As there were no objections, Lord Wyldon again bellowed. Causing everyone to cover their ears ." Squires, to your knights."   
  
And so the tedious process continued. Each squire being paired with a knight. until the only squire left, was Joren. No knights were left, so Joren was assigned to do Lord Wyldon's bidding.  
  
Alanna pulled Kel aside before the choosing was over." Let's sneak out now. There is a secret exit behind that statue of King Roald." she wispered. Kel gave a barely noticable nod, and she and Alanna slowly began to walk backwards.  
  
Before she could reach the curtain, jonathan pulled her aside. Alanna motioned for Kel to go on.  
  
" What is it your Majesty?"  
  
" Are you never going to call me Jon again?"  
  
Alanna stared at him, then pulled out of his grasp. " Not at this moment in time Jonathan."  
  
" At least you stopped calling me ' your majesty'"  
  
" I can change that. Don't test me Jonathan." She gave him a warning look. " If you're trying to apologize, get it over with. Kel is waiting."  
  
" Alanna..." Jonathan said giving her a pleading look. Then he shook his head, and motioned for her to go. Alanna left, shaking her head  
* he's gotta apologize sometime. Until then, I'll just have to learn how to be civil.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lioness?" Kel asked as Alanna emerged a moment later.  
  
" Call me Alanna Kel."  
  
" ok. Alanna. Why did you pick me?"  
  
" You don't waste time do you? I picked you because you have the makings of a great knight. And i don't have a squire. I need a break from home for a while. Besides. I haven't been to the palace in a while. I figured, I would need a squire."  
  
" Ok. If you don't mind my asking, why haven't you been here?"  
  
" I don't mind your asking kel, I'm just not going to answer that question right now. Come on. Let's go fence or something."  
  
Kel obediently followed Alanna. * Wow. She thinks I can do it. I hope She'll answer my question.* Kel replayed the last hour in her mind. Kissing Neal. Cleon telling her that he liked her. The apprehension of the lioness's desicion. Being chosen. sneaking out the back. They reached the practice courts, and finding no one else there, they took the largest.  
  
" How good are you at this?" Alanna asked Kel.  
  
" I'm not the best, but i can survive. against other pages and squires at least." Kel answered honestly. She picked up a sword from the barrel. She and Alanna began to stretch. Once they were done, The took up the guard position.   
  
" Fence!" came Alanna's signal to begin. Kel made the first attack. She knew that Alanna was testing her. On they faught. Alanna's strikes coming faster and stronger.   
  
She was concentrating so hard she didn't hear the door open. With one lucky move, Kel dodged being disarmed. she had let her mind to the situation with Roald, Cleon and Neal. She was getting tired, but the lioness seemed to be full of energy. Alanna disarmed her. Kel bowed, and shook her opponent's hand.  
  
" Good job Kel." Raoul called from behind her. Kel spun around. He and Merric stood there. Clapping. Kel quickly resumed her Yamani face, hiding her suprise.  
  
" Not many can face the Lioness that long." Raoul added in a joking tone.  
  
" Are you begging for a challenge Raoul?" Alanna called from the court.  
  
" Of course not. I'm not that crazy Alanna."  
  
" So you admit some trace of insanity?"  
  
" You've got it. But just a trace." He yelled back, grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal watched as Kel and the Lioness backed out of the hall. Sir Myles saw where he was gazing.  
  
" Something troubling you Neal?"  
  
" Why would you say that Myles?"  
  
Myles nodded his head towards Kel. " That's why. Come with me Neal."  
  
* Oh man. He's gonna chew me out or something.* Neal thought. * Why can't I just get over it. She's gonna choose Cleon or Roald anyway. She hasn;t spoken to me since this morning anyway.*  
  
They had reached Myles' rooms. He gestured at the table. " Sit Neal." Myles sat across from him. " Now tell me what's troubling you."  
  
Neal could tell that Myles was honestly interested, so he began.  
  
" Well, It all strted a few days ago...."


	15. Doorjam for your thoughts?

After he was done explaining, he waited for Myles' rempremand, while staring at the table. Neal dared himself to to look up. Myles just sat there looking amazed, nothing else.   
  
" Say something. Please." Neal begged. Breaking the awkward silence. Myles simply shook is head. Neal began to get discouraged. He rose to leave, but Myles stopped him.  
  
" You've got quite a problem." He commented almost inaudibly. Neal immediately sat down, completely assiduos to what Myles could, or rather would tell him,  
  
" I know."  
  
" Every festival, on the 5th night, there is a squire's ball. Did you know that Neal?"  
  
" No Sir. But now that i do, what about it?"  
  
Seeming to ignore his question, Myles continued. " Every young eligable lady comes. The king often comes, and Thayet is always there, she is after all, the one who came up with it. You go dressed in your finest, You commune, you interact with the other squires and the ladies. There is usually some dancing..." Myles' voice faded, as though he was reminiscing. " You should definately go. Lord Wyldon will be announcing it to you at lunch."  
  
" Neal started again to say something, but he was interrupted.   
  
" Go back to your room, and catch up on Classwork. I'll see you at dinner. Don't bother waiting for me."  
  
As Neal walked back to his room, he thought about what Myles had said. He was so deep in thought, that he ran into his door. * OUCH!* He rubbed his forehead. Finally it made sense. * He gave me the answer, I can dance with her, and maybe convice her to like me*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	16. He'll never know...

**C'est La Vie  
The Ball**  


  
After lunch on the day of the Ball, Kel ran down Alanna's corridor as she found herself doing so often lately.She stopped before the door, and steeled herself to poked and primped at all afternoon. The squires had the afternoon off, so she didn't have to worry about being missed. Taking a deep breath, she kncoked.  
  
" Come in!" Alanna called.  
  
" I'm here." Kel announced nervously.  
  
" Good. Now, I went and got your gown this morning, its perfect for you. I also got a little something to go with it." Kel blushed.  
  
" Come on now, we have four hours and we'll need every second. Thayet," She yelled toward the other room." Kel's here, we have work to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four hours later found Neal in his room, trying to get his hair to lay right, wheras Kel was gasping at the reflection in the mirror. *It couldn't possibly be me!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal swiped the comb through his hair one last time, and left to go meet Cleon and Roald. He gave a great inward sigh as he walked toward Cleon's room. * well, at least Kel will be there so I'll have a little fun.* When he knocked, Cleon opened the door quickly.   
  
" I thought you'd never get here. Roald's been here for ten minutes!"  
  
" You guys ready to go?" The other two nodded, and the trio set off.  
  
The ball was going to be held in the great ballroom in the main castle. Before then, or so Myles had told them, they had always been held in the mess, but this year it had been moved.  
  
They walked in. They were the first people to arrive. Thay had wanted to see everyone else arrive. The hall looked spactacular. There were garlands of pine and cedar with holly and tortallan mistletoe scattered amongst them. A large tree occupied a corner, and glittered from the thousands of tiny candles adorning the branches, at the top, there was a bright star, shining with an eerie purple light.   
  
Once they all had their eyes back in their sockets, they split up. Neal took up his post at the foot of the grand staircase, off to one side.The first to arrive were Faleron and Seph, But they were the firsst of all the guests who came in a steady stream after that. Within half an hour, it seemed everyone who was coming was there. Neal began to get Nervous. Kel HAD said that she would be here.  
  
Neal was glancing around the room, looking for Kel when his attention was pulled to the door. Jareck entered. A girl was with him.   
  
She was wearing the most original dress that Neal had ever seen. It wasn't quite a ballgown. The sleeves were tight until the elbow, where they began flowing loosely. The dress itself was formfitting to the waist, revealing very attractive curves. Not huge and sculpted, but noticable. At the low waistline, it flared out, creating a small bell that reached the floor, hiding the girl's feet. The dress had a bodice that was a cream colored white, matching the petticoat the skirt revealed .   
  
The rest of the dress was a deep blue, accenting the sapphires on the chain around her neck and the rope of small silver -blue beads in her hair. It was breathtaking. Neal couldn't believe his eyes. By the time he tried to see her face, they had decended, and were walking to the other end of room. Neal started after them, but was stopped by Cleon and Roald. Faleron soon followed, Seph on his arm.  
  
" Did you see her?" Cleon asked excitedly.  
  
" How could I not?" Neal said absently, his eyes still on the beauty. His friends saw that Neal obviously wasn't paying any attention. Faleron and Seph said hi, and went to dance. Cleon walked off. His eyes too on the girl.  
  
Roald paused before he left. " have you seen Kel anywhere Neal?"   
  
Neal snapped back to earth. " Not yet. I haven't seen her since they gave us the afternoon off at lunch."  
  
Roald seemed to get worried." I think I"ll go check her room. Maybe see if the lioness has seen her."   
  
Neal nodded. " See you later. Tell me if you find her alright?" Roald nodded, and left. Neal turned his attention back to where she had been moments before, but couldn't find her.  
  
" Looking for her?" Someone asked from behind him, catching him   
off-guard.   
  
" Whoa!" Neal spun to face the person. It was Jareck. " For who? "  
  
" you know who i mean Neal."  
  
" Well, Yes actually."  
  
" Seen Kel anywhere?"  
  
" Why is everyone suddenly so interested in her? No alright? I haven't seen her."  
  
" You won't either." Jareck commented as he began to walk away.  
  
Neal caught up with him. " What do you mean ' I won't'" He asked beginning to get upset.  
  
" You've already seen her Neal. Now let me go." Jareck pulled out of neal's grasp and walked briskly away, leaving Neal there to ponder what he had said.  
  
  
  
  



	17. Shall we Dance?

Wondering what the hell Jareck meant, He looked around for that girl. She was dancing with Cleon out in the middle of the room. * suck-up* NEal thought bitterly. * Where in the hell is Kel Dammit?!?!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I don't believe I've seen you here before miss..?"  
  
" You've seen me every day Cleon!" She said laughing.  
  
" I have?" He said, obviously bewildered. Then he realized it was Kel.  
  
" Kel? I didn't recognize you!"  
  
" I noticed you dolt. Keep your voice down. I want to dance with Roald next, see if he actually recognizesme."  
  
" That would be easier to do if he weren't off looking for you!"  
  
" looking for me? I said I'd be here." Cleon glared at her. " Oh. He didn't notice it was me either then."  
  
" None of us got a good look at your face." He said as he twirled her as the steps to the dance demanded.  
  
" Why is Neal over there looking dejected?"She asked out of the blue.  
  
" I suppose because you, the normal you didn't show up."  
  
" Damn."  
  
" Don't sound so surprised Lady Kel. I think every unattached squire here will want to dance with you tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel looked longingly over at Neal. She wanted to show him how she could actually behave like the noblewoman she was supposed to be. As the dance ended, she made her way over there, but every time she got closer, another squire asked her to dance.   
  
Finally, there were four dances left to the evening. She walked over toward rold, determined not to be obstructed this time. Roald was standing next to Neal, they were chatting, but neither of them seemed to interested in the conversation. Roald looked up as he saw her coming. She curtsied, something she almost never did.  
  
" Hello" Roald said almost shyly.  
  
" Hello Roald." She said with the same nervousness  
  
" Would you like to dance?" she nodded, and he led her to the dance floor, leaving Neal at the staricase, his mouth hanging open.


	18. Alanna v.s. Jon- Yet again

As Roald drew her closer she knew that he recognized her. " How could you tell?" She asked quietly.  
  
" It could only have been you. No one curtsies(?) the way you do, its very distinctive. * Roald and his eye for detail!* She thought laughingly. " So how did our friend Cleon react?" He asked her, while twirling her as the dance required.  
  
" He couldn't tell at first. I've been wondering what Neal would say."  
  
" Knowing Neal, he'd get all tounge-tied for once, and then he would probably not talk to you for the rest of the festival." Kel nodded. She knew Roald was right. She hated it, but she knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal watched Roald glaring. * I can't believe it. Maybe its because he's the prince.* His head snapped as she laughed. * I'm gonna ask to dance with her if it kills me. There's only one dance left, and its mine.* As the music bagan the last Chord, he stepped toward the girl.  
  
" May I dance with you?" He asked, trying not to sound to formal. The girl flashed him and Roald a dazzling smile, and nodded.   
  
Roald winked at Neal, and stepped back to watch the last dance. The last dance was the slowest song that had been played all night, it would last for 10 to 20 minutes (a/N: told ya it was slow). Neal gazed into the girls eyes. There as something familiar about her, the way she held his hand, but he couldn't conclude who it was.  
  
" Do i know you Lady...?"   
  
" Yes actually. You know me quite well Neal."  
  
" Are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.  
  
" Of course not. IT'll be more fun to have you guess."  
  
" Well, Maybe you're.. Nah. Couldn't be. Could you?"  
  
" Nothing's impossible Neal."  
  
Her lifted her face so he could see her eyes. Then he knew. " Kel. Why didn't you tell me huh?"  
  
She laughed, but didn't answer right away. " Because. I wanted to know if my friends could recognize me."  
  
" Why? I've been trying to find you all evening. I wanted to tell you about that girl I saw, and ask if you minded that I danced with her, but when I couldn't find you, I asked her to dance anyway. But she turned out to be you... I'm confused."  
  
" I'm not your girlfriend. Not yet anyway. You could've asked nayone to dance. As for why, Alanna said to think of it as ' reminding them you're a girl on a larger scale'."  
  
" Well, It worked. It workled on every squire in here." Neal told her, instantly regretting the scolding tone. He changed the subject. " Do you think that the lioness will choose you as her squire?"  
  
" I hope so. LEt's just leave it at that. What about Myles? Do you think he'll pick you?"  
  
" couldn't tell you."  
  
They danced in silence for a while. When the dance ended, the walked out to where the squires would be goofing around together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna opened her door to find herself facing Jon.  
  
" What are you doing here? You should be at the ball." She told him, leaving the door open for him and walking over to grab the fruit bowl.  
  
" I know." He told her, accepting an Orange." But all it is now is games. Besides, I need to talk to you about who you're going to choose as squire."  
  
" Oh No." Alanna groaned. " Jon. You already implied that I could have Kel as my squire."   
  
" I know I know. But, You remember when Lord Wyldon tendered his resignation on this matter?"  
  
" Of course." She snapped. " So? what has that got to do with this?"  
  
" Well, even though she's a squire, she's still under Wyldon's jurusdiction part of the time. So, therefore, if you have her as your squire, I'll be short of a training master. There's nobody else qualified for the job, you know that. I know I'm being unfair in one view, but I can't see how to do this and have both of you happy, and you know I can't afford for Tortall to lose its training master at a time like this."  
  
" This is So unfair. Why can't he understand that I'm not going to Help her?!" Alanna's frustration was beginning to show, her eyes blazed and her fingers sparked.  
  
" Alanna, calm down."  
  
" I won't calm down. I think that Wyldon needs to see reason. But if I say anything, I'll be in even bigger trouble. So excuse me your majesty, but I need some air." Alanna spat out the words as if they were poison. She stalked out of the room.  
  
" Not again." Jon muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Well folks, I know it isn't as long, but It's gonna get longer soon enough. Thanx to everyone who reviews, and SIGNS THEIR REVIEWS. It would be nice to have people do that ya know. MORE SOON! PEACE!  



	19. So Much for goodnight

Jon ran down the hall, trying to catch up with Alanna. "Alanna Wait!"  
  
Alanna walked faster, ignoring Jon's words. She rounded a corner, but found herself facing Raoul. She threw up her hands. " What is it with you two!?! Let me through Raoul!"  
  
Jon, who had caught up, and Raoul shared a look. Jon shook his head and motioned for him to let Alanna pass. Raoul moved to the side of the hall, but Alanna didn't leave.  
  
Instead, she spun on Jon. " I want to make this clear Jonathan. You may be king. And a mage. And have the Dominion Jewel, but I want to tell you one thing." Raoul turned and started to leave when Alanna pointed back at him." Don't take another step Raoul of Goldenlake." Raoul stopped and waited. It was best not to argue with her when she was like this.  
  
" Tell me Alanna." Jon managed to say.  
  
" I. Refuse. To. Take. This. Lying. Down."  
  
* Why am I not suprised?* Jon asked himself. " I never expected you to."  
  
" I'm not going to take this quietly. I will not stand here while she is getting treated unfairly. It was unfair to put her on probation in the first place. Don't interrupt me. I know good and well that Tortall couldn't afford to lose its' training master. But this is going to far. I know what it was like when I or Roger rather revealed that I'm a girl.   
It's even harder to pretend to be a boy, so luckily she doesn't have to go through that. But dammit Jonathan. I wouldn't use my magic to help her. in order to learn the skills right, she has to them on her own. I realize that Lord Wyldon doesn't like or trust women-me of all women, but this is going to far. I will pick a squire tomorrow, with all the other knights, but don't expect to see me regularly for the next four years Jonathan." She was about to go on, but Jon broke in.  
  
"Alanna." His voice hit a nerve in Alanna. Earlier in life it would've made her resolve crumble, but now it just made her mad.  
  
" Don't 'Alanna' me Jonathan of Conte'. I'm leaving day after tomorrow, and I won't be back for a year, and nothing you do or say can or will change my mind." Alanna walked past him, furious towards her room to begin to pack. She hadn't planned on leaving so soon, but with the lioness, plans change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't hard to spot Neal out on the grounds as he was so tall. As soon as he spotted him, Faleron ran over.  
  
" Hey Neal! Who's the girl?" Faleron called out when he was about three feet away.  
  
" Faleron!" Neal groaned. When Faleron reached them and got sight of Kel, he bowed.  
  
" Faleron! Stop that!" Kel snapped giggling.  
  
Faleron's eyes got big. " KEL?!?!"  
  
Kel grinned. " Hi Faleron. Where's Seph?"  
  
Faleron could barely speak, but he managed to croak that she had gone up to her room because she had peace talks in the morning or something like that.  
  
" Will you stop gaping? people think you're nuts!" Neal hissed after a few moments. Faleron nodded and wandered off.  
  
" Well that was interesting." Kel commented.  
  
" Yeah it was." Neal laughed. " Hey, I'm gonna go find Merric, and Seaver, and Owen all right? "  
  
" Yeah. See you later then."  
  
" Have fun." Neal waved, and walked off.  
  
" What fun." Kel muttered. " All alone on the night of a ball." Her loneliness didn't last long. She had just sat down by a large fountain when Roald came over.  
  
" I thought I'd find you here."  
  
Kel spun around, startled. " Oh. Roald. Hi. Were you looking for me?"  
  
" Yes as a matter of fact. I was."  
  
" Why would you be looking for me except for math homework or to use as practice for fencing?" She asked with a grin.  
  
Roald managed to keep a straight face. " Just to talk. You seem lonely."  
  
Kel kept the yamani mask on her face. " Why do you say that?"  
  
" Why else would a beautiful girl be sitting all alone at a fountain staring aimlessly into space?" He asked turning her face gently so they gazed into eachother's eyes.  
  
" Perhaps its just a mask that she wears. And she's just masquerading as a beautiful girl."  
  
Roald smiled. " Some maybe, but not this one. This one is genuinely beautiful." Kel blushed and looked down.   
  
" Thank you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
" Thank you." Roald told her. Then he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and went to join the rest of the festivities.   
  
Kel sat on the bench for a while. She lost track of time. She got so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when someone came up behind her. She was suddenly snapped back to reality when she realized that they were kissing her. She pulled away. There sat Roald looking sheepish. Kel gave him a smile and stood to go inside.  
  
" Goodnight Kel."  
  
" Goodnight Roald." Kel turned her back on him and began walking back towards the castle.  
  
" Kel! wait a moment!" Roald called. He ran up to her and gently kissed her again. When they parted Kel turned around quickly so he wouldn't see her flushed face.  
  
When Kel reached her room, she was practically dancing. She was so giddy. She put on a summer nightgown without sleeves, and she did dance. She replayed the entire night and danced with her shadow in the soft silver moonlight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although Roald had thought no one saw him kiss Kel, someone had. Afterwards Neal stepped out of the shadows, letting the rose he held in his hand fall to the ground. * So much for saying goodnight.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know I know. Fluffy and kinda depressing. And its another cliffhanger, which I'm gona get flamed for. I can't help writing cliffhangers. Its just the way I write. I'm sorry, and I'll have the next one out by next Sunday i PROMISE!!!  
  
~Cass  



	20. They're gone!

Neal walked slowly back into the palace. He had seen Roald kissing Kel. He had seen Kel's face after he had kissed her. He had seen everything. * Good one Queenscove. You DID say you were going. You never even told her you'd be back.*Neal mentally yelled at himself.   
  
* You leave for an hour at most, you come back and find the girl you like kissing one of your best friends who happened to be the competition. Not to mention that he's crown prince of Tortall. Doesn't she realize he'll just have to go marry some Yamani princess? He'll end up breaking her heart, and she's falling for it..* Neal was knocked out of his thoughts when he ran into someone.   
  
" Sorry." He mumbled, glancing up. Awed, and looked up again. He had just run into Alanna. Neal took a step back and bowed. " I'm sorry Lady...er...Sir Alanna. I was thinking."  
  
" You're a lot like my friends in that respect. " She told him smiling." From the look on your face it has to be girls. Come- tell me about it." She put a hand on his shoulder and steered him into the room she had just come out of. She sat him in a chair next to the empty fireplace, and seated herself across from him. She waved a hand, and the firepalce roared to life. " What's troubling you? Or a better question- Who?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roald walked down the hall toward his room. He was taking the long route. He had some thinking to do.   
  
* How am I gonna negtiate myself out of an arranged marriage? Worse yet- How am I going to tell Neal and Cleon that I kissed her?* He was beginning to argue with himself again. * You don't have to tell them yet or ever* another voice argued. * But that would be unfair not to mention rude.* *But who cares about protocol?* Shaking himself out of it he tried to concentrate on where he was going, but his mind kept drifting back to thoughts of Kel.  
  
He stopped in front of Alanna's room. * Maybe she could help me. She isn't in the mood to talk with Father, so maybe she'll not blab to him.* He knocked on the door.   
  
" Hello Roald." Alanna said, answering the door. " What do you need?"  
  
" Well, I need to talk to someone, and you just seemed likr the right person."  
  
Alanna grinned. " Come in then."  
  
Roald sat in a chair across from the Lioness, he didn't know that Neal had been in that same chair, doing as he was just about to do, less than an hour before.   
  
" It's about a girl I like. She's funny, and beautiful, and smart..."  
  
" But she's not royalty." Alanna concluded from his silence. " Which means you have to negotiate yourself out of an arranged marriage so you can see this girl." Roald nodded, still silent. " Who is she Roald?"  
  
" Well, Its..."  
  
" As your godsmother, tell me. Now."  
  
" Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
Alanna smiled. " So what's your real question here Roald?" Before he could answer, all the light in the room went out.   
  
He couldn't see anything. He felt a piece of cloth being tied into a gag, and another as a blindfold. Someone placed a piece of cloth dipped in something under his nose. Roald tried to resist, but he couldn't stop his world from going black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cleon saw Roald and Kel leave. He walked over and saw Neal trudginginside as well. * Well, well, well. Aren't we happy tonight.* He thought to himself. I'd better go talk to Neal.   
  
But his attention was drawn to the mick spelling bee they were playing 20 yards away, with a prize of 20 gold nobles. He couldn't resist trying out his luck. After all. He was one of the best spellers in the palace. Neal would just have to wait till later.  
  
LATER  
  
Cleon pocketed his 20 nobles, and knocked on Neal's door. It would soon be sunrise. Neal would just have to live and get up early. Neal opened the door. He looked groggy.   
  
" Good morning sunshine. Now tell me. What're you so dismal about?" Neal groaned at Cleon's mock cheerfulness, and went to go splash his face with cold water. * If you're happy and you know it, clap you hands*......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel leapt out of bed the next morning, and skipped doing her normal exercises. She hurriedly pulled on a plain pair of breeches and a clean tunic. There was no way in hell that she'd risk getting stains on her special uniform.   
  
Lalasa came out of the room where she slept yawning. Her eyes opened wide when she say that Kel was awake and hyper. She shook her head, and went back into the room to get her cosmetics box.  
  
" You seem to be getting dressed up a lot lately." Lalasa commented as she stood behind Kel, pulling the surled strips of linen from Kel's hair and yanking the comb through it, Making Kel wince and smile at the same time. When she was done, Kel's hair was in soft curls that framed her face. The parts closest to her face had been dyed red to accent her eyes, and now they made her large innocent eyes stand out vividly.  
  
" That isn't me is it?" Kel asked a little skeptically. Lalasa put her hands on her hips.   
  
" It is you and you know it. Now get down to the hall. Breakfast time. You don't want to be late." She grinned as kel ran out the door. Calling her thanks behind her.  
  
"NEAL!" Kel shouted banging on the door. " COME ON! You can't still be asleep!" She could hear mumbled words through the door, so she opened it a little and walked in. She knew she shouldn't, but she shut the door behind her. It was dark in Neal's room. She walked over to open the shutters, and just as she was about to pull the open, she was grbbed from behind.  
  
" Neal?!?! What're you doing?!" KEl exclaimed, trying to escape his grasp. She put her hands on his, and tried to pull them off her hips. *It isn't Neal!* She realized with a shock, and squirmed more. " Let go of me!" She managed to loosen their grip, and spun away from him. Breathing hard.  
  
She moved toward the door. She could see a figure moving around in the darkness.The figure threw open the shutters, temporarily blinding her. They moved closer and embraced her.  
  
" I'm sorry." Kel looked up. It was Cleon.  
  
" CLEON?!?! What in the hell are you doing in NEAL'S ROOM?!?!"  
  
" He came to talk to me." Neal told her, stepping out of the dressing room. Kel stared at him. He was acting really odd. His eyes were a little red too. * What's with him?* Kel wondered silently. Turning to Cleon, He told him sternly," That was uncalled for. You knew it was her all along."  
  
Cleon blushed a little bit and grinned. " But it was funny." Kel glared at him.   
  
" Why did you do that Cleon? You scared the hell outta me!" Kel told him, her voice turning steely cold. Cleon looked down.  
  
" oo ove at ou're uman I ess." He mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
" Excuse me?" Neal and Kel asked in unison. Cleon looked up. Not amused anymore.  
  
"I said, To prove that you're human I guess." Kel looked suprised.  
  
" Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
" Because.." Cleon was cut off by pounding at the door. Kel ran to hide in the dressing room. If it was someone other than Roald, she was liable to be kicked out.   
  
" NEAL! CLEON!" A voice called. " LET ME IN!" Neal ran over and pulled open the door to find Jareck standing there looking panicked.   
  
" What is it Jareck?" Neal asked.  
  
" It'z ze prince and ze Lioness! They're gone!"  
  
" GONE? How could they be gone?" Cleon spoke up. Jareck looked in the room. " I don't know monamie. Zey just are."  
  
" Well shit." Neal muttered. " Who else knows?"  
  
" Faleron, Ze king, Ze entire royal family, Lord Raoul, The King's Own, The queen's riders, you..." Jareck ticked names off his fingers. " No one else iz to be notified except Madamoiselle Keladry. She iz the only one I `aven't told yet."   
  
Cleon began to mutter something Kel couldn't quite make out. Neal ignored him, and began speaking to Jareck so quickly that Kel could barely decipher what he was saying. What she did hear was, " Listen to me, I need you to go and tell my father if..... already know. Then, .... back here so.... can go and look for Alanna and Roald. I need to... see you in... half an hour. I'll tell Kel, ..... don't bother. Now go." He shut the door and Kel walked out.   
  
" Great mother goddess. Roald's gone."  
  
Neal gave her a look that Kel couldn't understand that quickly masked itself as concern. " We've got to go to breakfast. No one will choose their squires until this evening. That gives us an entire day."  
  
" GODS! BREAKFAST! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Kel ran out the room, pulling Neal and Cleon behind her. They reached the mess, and had just sat down when Lord Wyldon came in and sat on the dais. " That was too close Neal." Kel muttered, ignoring Lord Wyldon's prayer. " So mote it be." She called with the other pages, as if she was on que.  
  
" We have to find him. This is a state of national emergency.."  
  
" Don't give me all the details why Neal. He's the crown prince, yes, but overall, he's our friend. We have an obligation to find him."  
  
" Don't you think I know that?" Neal muttered, annoyed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast Neal headed down the corridor towards his room. He needed to put on a training uniform. If he was searching for Roald and the Lioness with Kel, There was bound to be some fighting involoved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kel!" Lalasa cried when Kel came into her room to change into her training uniform. " Ready for torture?"  
  
Kel sighed dismally. " No. I have to go help find Roald and the Lioness. They've disappeared."  
  
" What do you mean, 'disappeared'?"  
  
" I mean, they're gone. No one can find them. But no spreading this around. Only a few people know, and King Jonathan wants to keep it that way." Lalasa nodded at Kel's grim face.  
  
" I'll be back in time for you to torture me to no end Lalasa. And you let no one in unless It's me, understand?"   
  
Lalasa nodded again. " Good luck Kel."  
  
" Thanks Lalasa. I'm going to need it." Kel walked outside her door, and set off towards Balor's Needle with Neal and Cleon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Not as fluffy, I know. But, it's getting alittle more suspenseful. It'll be fluffy again soon. Thanx to everyone who reviews my stories. This is the long awaited LONG chapter. The very last one will be longest, than I'm gonna post them all in one document like Jae did with her Alanna MS. I'm open for ideas for the next part, or even a new story. E-mail me at ZHazel@aol.com or Cassidelia72@hotmail.com . Thanx again!  
  
~Cass  



	21. Drugged

" Explain to me again what happened?" Merric asked nervously. " I mean, couldn't the King's Own find them?"  
  
" Shut up Merric." Cleon snapped. His eyes were on Kel. She looked like she could take on a Hurrok and three Spidrens she was so mad. No one could tell that she was just as nervous about this, if not more nervous, than everybody else. " Kel?"  
  
She looked up. " Hmm?" she didn't notice the worried looks all of her friends were giving her. She looked down, and she realized that she was ascending the inside staircase on Balor's Needle. Everyone else was standing at the foot of the staircase staring. " So what? I guess all that climbing things for the Stump has helped."  
  
" Come on. Kel's right. If we're going to look, let's go." With that, Neal walked up the case until he was one stair behind her. " are you guys coming or not?"  
  
Then, with a lot of grumbling and complaining, the rest of the gang climbed the stair; pretending not to notice how un-nerved Kel really was. When they reached the top, Kel took a deep breath before going out onto the windy platform. There wasn't a soul on it. Not even the table where King Jonathan had been last year when Kel had brought the message to him from Duke Gary. Something didn't seem right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That's odd." Neal muttered, inspecting the surroundings, voicing his opinion as well as Kel's.  
  
" What is?" Faleron wanted to know. " Tell me Neal." He added when Neal didn't answer him.   
  
" Well, it's not as windy as it usually is up here, and there's no one even NEAR the gate to the grounds- even this early there should be someone on duty."  
  
" He's right." Cleon murmured. " Come on. We need to talk to the king NOW." He grabbed Kel and Neal's arms, and practically dragged them down the stair- the others running to keep up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Excuse me your majesty." Faleron gasped after being run down the hall, and Cleon bursting through the council room doors wuthout waiting to be introduced. " We were just at Balor's Needle and.." He trailed off. He was getting the weirdest look from the King and Queen.   
  
" Mithros we're in trouble." Seaver whispered to Merric and Owen, who glanced at Kel and Neal.  
  
" Excuse me?" Queen Thayet asked slowly; gazing on the sceen that met her eyes with amusement. " Wait. Sit down and breathe. Then tell us what this is about." Kel shot Thayet a grateful look which was rewarded with a smile.  
  
" It's about Roald and Alanna..." Cleon managed to say before a cup of juice was thrust in his face. " Something isn't right..." He looked at the King and Queen glaring. " You drugged it."  
  
" That's right. We need you to sleep." Jonathan told him gently. Within moments, everyone but Kel and Neal was asleep. " Now you two. Tell us what this is all about."  
  
  
  
  



	22. Trek To Carthak

A/N: Hey all. Here's #23! Hope y'all like it! #24 soon, and I'm sorry it took so long! Just one thing, could someone please volunteer to beta read for me? I need more than one. *grins at Jae*. R/R, and be kind please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well..." Kel was unnerved. The King and Queen had just drugged pages. She shook it off. " We think someone is going to attack Corus. A MAGE attack."  
  
" We think that they took Roald and Alanna to hold them ransom or something like that."  
  
" Something like that.' Thayet echoed. " WHy would they want Alanna AND Roald- not just one or the other?"  
  
" IT's obvious." Jonathan looked out the window gravely. " Alanna can fight her way out of most any trap - one of wits or of brawn. And Roald because he's the crown prince. He's next in line to the throne."  
  
" Yes, but why both?" Thayet cut in.  
  
" Alanna finds it her duty to protect the royal family. ESPECIALLY the children. Roald and Kally in particular." Thayet nodded.  
  
" Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude, but what has that got to do wtih drugging everyone else except us?" Neal asked beligerantly. " I'm not exactly seeing a connection."  
  
Jon laughed. " Because my boy, You are one of my son's best friends, along with Kel here. The others also, may be simulacra."  
  
" SIMULACRA?" Kel asked. " What are those, and why might they be?"  
  
" A simulacra is an image of someone. A powerful mage can make it talk and act like the real person, but it's just a preojection of the person. As to why, there are Carthaki ships approaching the coast at Port Caynn, and the ambassador has had too many visitors lately for me not to be suspicious." As Kel and Neal tried it register that, Thayet pulled Jon aside.  
  
" What're we going to have them do?"  
  
" Use their ingenuity."  
  
"Jonathan!" Thayet snapped. " They're only teenagers!"  
  
" Alanna and I went to the black city when we were pages. They can handle this."  
  
" But you forgot. They aren't you and Alanna!"  
  
" Yes, I know that." He looked her in the eye with his piercing blue stare. " But they have the potential to accomplish it." Thaet shook her head. She didn't like it.  
  
" Now then." Jonathan raised his voice a notch to get their attention. " About helping us..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I cannot believe we're doing this." Neal muttered to himself as he and Kel headed up to Numair and Daine's rooms.  
  
" Neal. CALM DOWN!" Kel reassured him. " You'll be fine. WE'll be fine."  
  
" FINE?!?! We're going to be sent to another realm, and you want me to CALM DOWN?!?!" Neal hissed as Kel knocked on the door.  
  
" YES YOU NINNY! We're only going to Carthak! THAT ISN'T ANOTHER REALM! IT's a different country, sure, but NOT a different REALM." Neal sighed dejectedly, knowing he had lost this argument. He remembered Jonathan's words precisely. ' Go to Numair- give him this- he'll know what to do.' He had said. * Right. AND he expects me to believe that our friends are simulacra.*  
  
" Yes? Oh good." It was Daine. " It's you two. Come in. Numair's waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So we'll be able to get back right?" Kel asked nervously. Neal squeezed her hand reassuringly. " And we'll be able to communicate right?"  
  
" Calm down." Numair told her smiling. " This will work out, so long as you apply to the ground rules."  
  
" Will they believe that we're there to discuss an exchange education program?" Neal asked skeptically." It seems rather risky."  
  
" Well then, oh ye of little faith, if anything goes wrong, we'll know immeadiately, and I can transport you back. As for hearing what's going on, You have hearing charms on you that you turn on by saying " Mithros bless" and turn off by saying " So mote". It responds only to your voice, so becareful when you say things, and don't worry about other people detecting them."  
  
" How long will we be there again?" Kel broke in, trying to end the fierce looks Numair and Neal were sharing.   
  
" Three weeks." They answered together, not breaking eye contact.  
  
" THREE WEEKS?" Kel exploded. " I'm stuck listening to this philosophical nut for THREE WEEKS?!?!" THAT got NEal's attention. Daine and Numair started to crack up, resulting with an insulted look from Neal at Kel. " I got your attention didn't I?" She asked grinning.  
  
" Yes. You did." Neal muttered, being ornery as usual. " Now. When we get there we'll be on a Tortallan ship sailing into the harbor, and they'll know why we're there? What about the emperor?"  
  
" Ahh. Kaddar (A/n: Sp?) shouldn't mind too much. It isn't him that we suspect. It's the last remanents of Ozorne's forces that bother us. Kaddar is trusted, he's a very intelligent and caring man." Daine spoke up. " You'll be fine Neal. As long as you and Kel stay together every moment possible, You'll be fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THAT EVENING  
" NEAL!!!" Kel called, pounding on his door. " You should be the one pounding on doors here!!!!!" Kel continued to pound.  
  
" All right. ENOUGH!" Neal told her, sharpely opening the door. Kel almost pounded on his head.   
  
" FINALLY!" Kel snapped. * great. Now I'm being bitchy, so he'll not want to talk to me.*  
  
" Look. I know you're just as nervous as I am if not more." Neal's glare softened.   
" But we won't get through this unless we both cooperate. Which also means no throwing certain parties over their hips," He gave her a meaningful look. " And no talking their ear off about philosophy." His cheeks tinted pink. " And above all, let's try and be civil."  
  
She grinned at him. " When aren't we civil?" He opened his mouth to reply, but she covered it with her hand. " That was rhetorical Neal. Now. Are you ready to go?" She removed her hand. Neal nodded. With a sigh, She managed to talk without revealing what a basket case she was. " Then let's go."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	23. Speed Bumps

Neal knocked quietly on Numair's door, as if he was afraid to. Kel gave him an odd look. The door opened, and Kitten appeared. She trilled, and left the door open for them. Kel shot Neal a look,and walked inside.  
  
" Good. You're here. Are you ready to go?" Someone from the shadows asked. Neal and Kel shot eachother nervous looks, and nodded. " Splended. Well, here. For your journey. " The being stepped into the light. It was Queen Thayet. She handed them each a large rucksack. " Goddess Bless" she murmured, and kissed them each ont the forehead. " Be careful." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Kel stared after her, shifting the heavey sack Thayet had given her onto her shoulder. She noticed that Daine was grinning. " What?" Kel asked bewildered. Daine pointed to the sack. On the flap, there was some fine embroidery. Kel turned the sack to look at it.  
  
The circular patch held a small heart on a silver field. The heart was on top of the sillhouette of a wild horse. A small Lioness was seemingly etched into the heart. Kel smiled to herself. There was also a sword. The hilt seemed to be made of Garnet... The blade of the purest silver. It lay out of it's sheath on a stone at the foot of a waterfall. She turned to look at Neals. Neals was an octagon. IT was edged in black, ailver, and green. In the middle was a heavy looking book with a phoenix emblazoned on the cover. Neal grinned at her. Their nerves had disappeared.  
  
" Ready?" Numair asked, yet again. Neal turned, and gave Numair a searching look.   
  
" In a moment. I forgot something." Numair gave him an odd look, but didn't question him.   
  
" Fine. But hurry!"   
  
Neal gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and ran towards his room. * Ok. Where'd I put it?* He yelled at himself. He rushed around his room, looking for the small velvet box he had set.. WHERE HAD HE SET IT? He grinned in relief, spotting the box on his chest of drawers; half under a shirt. Tucking it in his pocket, he ran back to NUmair's room. He gave them a cryptic smile when he entered. " All right.." He wheezed." Now... We can go."  



	24. Muddling Thoughts

" What were you getting?" Kel wanted to know. Neal flashed her a smile, and made a sign to show he wasn't telling. Kel scowled. * I hate secrets. Why is he doing this to me? He always does this. He's just waiting for me to crack.* " Ok." She muttered. "Fine. Don't tell me."  
  
" Kel..." Neal whispered, his voice apologetic. " I didn't mean it that way."   
  
Kel turned to look him in the eye. " Well Neal. It sounded that way." A stunned silence sat in the tense air between them. Numair stood in the stunned silence, obviously amused.  
  
" If I may interrupt?" Breaking the silence, he was greeted with twin glares. " You should really be going."  
  
" What did I say?" Neal wanted to know as they walked to the room where Numair would be doing the transportation spell.  
  
" You and your damned cryptic smiles." Kel muttered back, so only he could hear. " It just gets a little annoying Neal."  
  
" So I've found out." He murmured. " Look, I'm sorry, it's not like I do it on purpose." Kel glared.  
  
" Will there be any after affects?" She asked Numair.   
  
He smiled to himself. " No, there shouldn't be."  
  
" SHOULDN'T be?" Neal asked incredulously. " You mean there COULD be?"  
  
Numair opened his mouth, but Kel interrupted. " Oh, stop being such a worrywort Neal! We'll be fine!" Looking Numair in the eyes, she said simply, " Let's get this over with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal opened his eyes, disoriented. * Where the...Ahhh. Carthak.* His shirt and tunic were much to hot for the weather. He stood, and was still for a moment, trying to stop the spinning room.   
  
The gentle rocking told him he was on a boat. He walked slowly to the armoir across the room, and pulled open the doors to find lightweight breeches and shirts. " Thank Mithros." He breathed, trading his heavy woolen breeches for the cotton ones. He pulled the little box out of the pocket, and put in one of the new breeches' pockets, buttoning it closed.   
  
He discarded his shirt and tunic, and was trying to decide on a white, gold-trimmed shirt, or a crimson red shirt; when the door opened. He spun around, ready to block any attacks, or make one if nessacary. He heard a gasp.  
  
" KEL?!?" He asked disbelieving. " Can't be you?" The girl nodded. " What?" Neal asked incredulously. He then relaized he didn't have a shirt on. * Idiot.* He cried mentally. Once he had his shirt on, he faced her.  
  
Her hair was swept up in a bun. * I didn't know it was long enough to do that with.* tendrils escaped it, gently curling. She was wearing a white shift with a crimson surcoat with gold embroidery on it. She smiled at the look on his face.   
  
" You clean up nice Queenscove."   
  
Neal raised an eyebrow. " You do too." He nervously tried to straighten his collar. He had chosen to wear the red shirt. Kel saw he was only wrinkling the shirt, and swept over to help him.  
  
" When it comes to clothes, you're a lost cause." SHe murmured to him, standing on her tiptoes. Neal smiled.  
  
" But I've got you. So I'm good to go." Kel stepped back a little.  
  
" Neal..." She said quietly.  
  
" Kel don't." He realized if he wanted he could kiss her, but didn't push his luck. Closing his eyes, he commented, " Please. Before I do something we'll both regret." He kept his eyes closed until he heard the door click behind her, he never saw the hurt look in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel let out the breath she'd been holding when she got outside the door. * Why can't I make up my mind?!?* Sighing, she went to go stand at the helm with the rest of the Tortallan deligates.   
  
She could see the harbor, and the Emperor Kaddar waiting.All of a sudden a hand rested on her shoulder. " Nervous?" Neal whispered.  
  
Kel couldn't trust herself to answer, so she shook her head. * He might've regretted it, but I don't think I would've.* She thought obstinantly, making her small frown into her Yamani mask.


	25. The Damn Black Box

Kel plopped onto the bed in her room at the palace in Carthak. * Great. Just great. How am I supposed to look fro a missing prince and Champion, when i have to play delegate?!?!* Smeone knockce don her door. " Come in." She snapped.  
  
" Kel?" Neal asked hesitantly. Kel instantly turned her scowl into a weak smile.  
  
" You heard me. Come in. Shut the door, we're not at home you know." Neal grinned at the scorn she emphasized in the last statement. He came and sat next to her on the bed. He never said a word. So, they just sat in silence.   
  
" What's on your mind, Neal?" She whispered in his ear. He fingered something in his pocket.  
  
" I need to talk to you after the banquet tongiht- say around 9? Not only do I need to talk to you, we have a reason for being here." Kel nodded. He stood, and made to leave.  
  
His hand was on the door handle when she answered. " All right. I need to talk to you too. And Neal..."   
  
" Yes?" She came up behind him.  
  
" I wouldn't have regretted it."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening at the banquet, Neal avoided Kel's eyes, and she did the same. It ended around 7:30. For them it did at least. Neal paced his room like a tiger in a cage all evening; not knowing how he would give the box to Kel.  
  
" Here Kel. It's for you." He practiced in front of the mirror. * No, too obvious.*  
  
" Kel. You look great. Here." * No... no romantic enough.*  
  
" Kel. Listen. At mid-winter I saw you kiss Roald. I kinda figured that you loved him, but I got this for ayou a while ago, and I figured that you should have it anyway. I mean, after all, it's perfect for you." * Yeah.* A smile creeped it's way across his face. * That's it.*  
  
He continued to pace, still wearing the clothes from the boat. He glanced at the clock. * quarter til. Time to go. I really hope this works.* In the corner of his mind, Neal felt like he was manipulating her, but he pushed that thought away. Nobody could honestly say that... Could they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel wrung her hands. She had been in the garden since they had left the banquet. * What does he want to talk to me about? I really hope he doesn't tell me anything that will stop me from telling him my desicion. Gods please don't let that happen.*   
  
She too was pacing. * Okay Keladry. Breathe. Just breathe.* She stopped pacing as she heard the clock strike a quarter til. She nervously smoothed her skirts.  
  
" Okay. I'll just tell him that I can't make up my mind. Yeah. I'll do that. Then I won't have to decide right now." She muttered.  
  
" Kel?" Neal's voice startled her, and she jumped.  
  
Spinning around she answered as nonchalantly as she could. " Hi Neal." She blushed at how jittery and girly she was acting. He took her hand in his. Leading her over to a bench, he tried to keep a straight face.   
  
" Look Kel. I... I need to give you something." Seeing the look on her face, he barreled on before she could interrupt." I've had it for a while. I don't want you to feel like I'm bribing my way into your heart or something." He pulled out the little box, and Kel's heart began to sink.  
  
" But before you open it..." He swallowed hard. " I want you to know that I saw you kiss Roald at mid-winter, and that no matter whether you pick him, or Cleon, or me; I hope that we can still be best friends." He handed her the box.   
  
" Neal..." She started to say, but he silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.  
  
" Shhh. Just open it." He removed his finger, and watched eagerly as she opened the velvet box with trembling fingers...  



	26. What's in the Damn box

All righty. Here's 27,enjoy the fluff now, because come 30 you guys are gonna hate me.   
  
Neal smiled to himself as Kel's face gained a shocked, yet pleased expression.   
  
" Oh Neal." Kel breathed. " It's gorgeous."  
  
He grinned outright. " It's a silver chain. The locket's a hollowed black opal. Open the locket."  
  
After searching for the seam for a moment, Kel gently opened the locket. Inside she briefly saw a shimmer, and it shaped into a heart. Then it formed the words to a poem.  
  


**_Just wanted you to Know_**  
You were the one.  
The one I opened my heart to.  
I entrust my soul to you,  
something few have ever seen.  
Very few know,  
That I'm a normal person.  
That I'm not precisely what I seem.  
That my life often seems like a bad dream.  
But there you were.  
To help through the hard times.  
You made me smile when I needed it most.  
Hey- You even make me rhyme.  
And through it all,  
You're always there.  
No matter what,  
You always seem to care.  
So, from the obttom of my heart,  
I just wanna say 'thank-you'.  
Thank-you for everything you've ever done.  
And in my mind.  
You'll still be the one.  
To make a new day,  
out of a seemingly endless night.  
  


" Neal. How did you get this all in here? You can't honestly tell me you wrote that can you?" Kel asked quietly, still in awe of the locket.  
  
" Kel, Kel, Kel." Neal sighed good-naturedly. He took the locket from Kel, and stood behind her, fumbling with the clasp. " You forgot that black opals HOLD power, as well as posess a great amount of their own magic. I simply know a few spells to use some of that power. And yes Kel, I did write that poem." He turned her around to see how the necklace suited her. " Yes, that is perfect. I was right." the last sentence more to himself than Kel.  
  
Kel looked skeptical. " Just happened to know the spells huh? How long did it take you and Numair to work this?" Giving him a look that plainly said she wasn't going to say anything else until he answered her.   
  
" It took about a year to do. We never had more that a quarter of an hour at a time to work on it, and only twice a week at most."  
  
Content, Kel smiled at him. " Your writing has improved. The poem is great." Neal blushed slightly.  
  
She stood up, her skirts rustling pleasantly in the quiet evening air. She was intoxicatingly beautiful. Neal found himself leaning foward to kiss her, and was rewarded when their lips touched, and she kissed him back. It lasted only a moment.  
  
She grinned when the pulled away. " Come on Neal. We've got a Prince to find."


	27. Finger Paintings

Neal followed Kel at a slower pace than hers, forcing her to slow down. " Calm down Kel. We've got a few hours more to look tonight."   
  
Kel sighed. " Fine lazy bones. WE'll find them when they're dead, then we can listen to you say ,' opps. maybe we should've gone faster.'" She glared meaningfully at him, raising an eyeborw as if waiting for him to argue.  
  
He held his hands up in surrender. " Fine, fine! Have it your way. " He jutted his lower lip out in a ridicluous looking pout. " I'm hurt Kel. You were so sweet a moment ago."  
  
TO his suprise she grinned. " You poor thing. Come on." She grabbed his hand, and broke into a run. " Let's see if you can keep up!" She let go, and sped off, leaving Neal in her dust for a minute.  
  
" HEY!" He yelled, realizing she had tricked him. " Not fair!" He clambored after her. " Kel! OOOF!" He ran into her, and fell on his rear end, winded. " You coulda told me..." He trailed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Please tell me I'm not hallucinating." Kel murmured to Neal, who had stood up and was hovering possesively behind her. She was standing in front of a large iron door with runes engraved in the Iron guildings. NOt only were there rines, but there were also pictures. One showed a group of boys, varying heights and weights, being duplicated. Another adjoining picture showed one of the boys witha crown on his head, wearing chains, the next stage showed him being shot.. killed in front of the others and a girl.  
  
" Nope. If you're hallucinating, it's a mighty strong one, because I see it too." He walked up to examine it closer. " Come on Kel," He reached out for her hand. " Let's go find them."  
  
* I have a really bad feeling about this.* She thought to herself, but took his hand, and helped him try and pull open the door.  
  
It took both of them to pull open the old door, but when it finally gave, it went quickly. They had tugged and tugged, and the sudden creaking of hinges resulted with them both on the ground panting. Kel's dress was near ruined, but she didn't care. She cautiously edged through the doorway, wary of the darkness. She inhaled deeply, only the ripe smell of dust and old books met her nostrils.   
  
" Come on Neal. It's ok." She grabbed his collar, and tugged.  
  
" You don't know it's safe though." Neal muttered, rubbing his neck.  
  
" I know as much as I can know without having built it." She glared. " Now stop being such a ninny, and grow a spine."  
  
" Fine, fine." He muttered.   
  
Kel walked close to the wall, following the passage downwards. " You could give us some light you know Neal."  
  
Though she couldn't see it, Neal blushed. " Sorry." He murmured, and a ball of emerald green flame appeared at his fingers.  
  
" Thank you." She continued more easily now, watching her footing carefully. She was focusing so completely on the floor and where her feet were going that she didn't notice the door.   
  
" Ooof." She ran into it, and stumbled back into Neal. She grinned up at them. " I think maybe we've found them." Neal gave her a wry smilem, and helped her regain her balance.   
  
This door only took one of them to open it this time. Kel peered inside, motioning Neal to come closer with the light. A grin lit her face and she rushed into the chamber.   
  
" Neal! Get in here! It's them!" She walked towards them. ^tink^ Kel ran into something, but there was nothing there. She lifted a fist and tapped gently.   
^ tink^ ^Tink^ ^tink^ Kel glared into the clear air.* A glass shield? What is this, a joke?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kel? Why aren't you unbinding them? I mean, he is the prin.." ^thunk^ Neal walked into the glass wall. Kel couldn't help but laugh as he landed on the ground. He sat up and glared at her. " That hurt!" Kel exploded into giggles, and Neal stood, shaking his head at the girly display. " So girly Kel. And I thought you were better than that."  
  
Kel jumped to her feet, and in seconds, Neal found himself against the invisible wall, with a choke hold on his neck. He met Kel's steely hazel eyes.   
" Don't. ever . say. that. again. if. you. don't. want. to. die." She told him slowly.  
  
" OK." He croaked. " Let go!" She released him, and glared.   
  
" Alright smartie boy. Give me hollyhock root, dandelion seeds, hemlock stem, and crushed scorpion sting." He stared at her blankly. " NOW." she snapped. " Not next week." Neal snapped out of his daze, and rummaged in his pockets. Kel stood over him, shaking her head. " I swear Neal." She mused. " You are a walking apothecary."  
  
He assembled the ingredients in a line, and looked expectantly at Kel. " Now what?"   
  
She smiled. " Tea time." When Neal gave her the look usually reserved for Master Numair and his experiments, she giggled. " Gimme a bowl you idiot!" He raised and eyebrow, and handed her the bowl. She began mixing, and within a span of minutes a strangly sweet scent filled the chamber. Kel turned, and proudly displayed the contents of the bowl. It was filled with a magenta paste. Neal wrinkled his nose.  
  
" What are we doing with that?" He asked nervously edging away. She closed the distance,and pulled his hand towards her. She slathered it with the pink goo.   
  
"This." She said, and covered her own hand in it. She then began drawing symbols in the air ( which was really the wall). Neal caught on, and he too began to draw. They had almost used all the paste when there was a loud crack and shatter noise. KEl tested the air in front of them with her hand. It was clear. "COME ON!" She screeched, dropping the bowl, and racing foward to undo Roald's gag and shackles.  
  
" Finally." Roald said after gratefully drinking some water. " You guys took forever with your finger-painting." Neal shot hima good-natured glare.  
  
" But we're here, and it doesn't look like you guys are hurt."  
  
" NO, we aren't hurt." Alanna snapped. " Those idiots healed what woulds from capture we had. Those saidstic heathens." Kel shot her a look that plainly told her to shut-up. Alanna did, but you could tell she was still thinking of the curses she wanted to say.  
  
" SO how did you get down here?" she asked, turning her attention away from the lioness. " You obviously didn't come willingly."  
  
" WE didn't. Have you found the others? Are they all right?" concern flashed in Roald's eyes. " Cleon, and Merric, and Faleron... Hav eyou found them?" Neal and Kel shared a glance. * So they WERE simulamcra..." Neal thought.  
  
"NO. We haven't found them yet. But we will. Not tonight, but tomorrow." He told him, not meeting Roald's level gaze. * _I_ will find them tonight, and you will find them tomorrow. But we _WILL_ find them. We will.* He promised himself silently. * Or I'll die trying.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N and Disclaimer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I wanna thank Jae and Onua for being my beta's- sorry Saphron- didn't get a chance to e-mail it to you. Hope Y'all like this!!! Ok. Yes, You will all more than likely hate me. As I'm pretty sure yiou like Cleon and NEal *evil grin* But you have to ask yourself. WHo do you like more? Answer this in your reviews, or I may be disposed to finding out in the form of flames. I'm sure I'll get them anyway, but Hell, the less the better! So tell me who you wouldn't mind getting rid of...  
  
Disclaimer:I wrote the poem in 27, and as you know basically everything belongs to TP *bows to the goddess*.


	28. Evil light, Death tonight

Neal snuck Roald back to his room, and Kel took Alanna to hers. IT was extremely late. They had spent the first hour in Kel's room, talking to Roald and Alanna, recounting their capture. Now it was near midnight, and they were headed for bed.   
  
Neal gave Roald the bed, and decided to'sleep' on the floor with some blankets. He waited for at least an hour for Roald to fall asleep. He sensed that Roald MUST'VE fallen asleep by now, so he discreetly crawled out of the blankets, pulled on his soft shoes, and grabbed his sword.   
  
" Where're you going Neal?" Roald asked quietly, coming up behind him in the dark.   
  
" No where important, go back to sleep Roald."   
  
Roald sighed. He" Tell me." He commanded, silently using his royal authority to get an answer out of him, although he hated doing it.   
  
" I'm going to look for the others. Stay here." He told him, and quiely slipped out of the room. Neal knew that Roald followed him at a safe distance. He padded down the hallways, sly as a fox in a henhouse.    
  
Neal glanced behind himself every corridor or two. After the first 8 or nine hallways, the shadow that was Roald, who ducked behind a column everytime he had turned around, had disappeared. * It's just as well.* Neal thought, shaking his head. He headed for the door where they had found Roald and Alanna.   
  
Finally he reached it. He sighed. well, Here we go. He felt in his pocket for the thick, sealed, parchment letters. Reassured that they were indeed there, he pushed open the door.  
  
Conjuring a ball of dark emerald fire in his hand, he trudged down the corridor, and into the chamber where the had made their fuschia drawings in air. Neal grinned in spite of himself. he could at least count on that memory.   
  
With a critical eye, he examined the stone walls of the cavern. Every crack; every crevice was examined carefully. A shadowy corner drew his attention away from the crude etchings that vaguely resembled the Tortallan seal. He decided that Roald and Alanna had to have had SOMETHING to do with the drawings. He faced the corner, and peered into the darkness. He could make out the shape of a door- barely.  
  
Inspecting it briefly, he pulled it open, and wasn't even past the threshold when he spotted the others, and they spotted him. They all struggled against their bonds. NEal ran and Cut Cleon free.  
  
" Finally." A voice growled from the corner. " You took your time getting here Nealan."  
  
" Who..?"  
  
" Who am I?" The voice cackled, sending a chill down his spine. " You'll find out in due course." A beam of red/gold fire shot towards him.  
  
Neal stood paralyzed on the spot. He couldn't move. His eyes just got big. Cleon watched and saw the blast was aimed not to hurt, but to kill Neal.   
  
"NO!" He yelled, and jumped in front of Neal just as the beam was about to intercept its target...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel sat up in bed gasping for breath. She quietly rose, and walked into the next room, quietly crying.  
  
" Roald...Are they...?" She asked quietly, not wanting an answer.  
  
" Shhh. Its ok Kel." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. " It'll all be Ok."


	29. The Special One

Kel trembled in Roald's arms. For some odd reason, she and Neal were connected. She had seen everything Neal had seen, felt everything Neal felt. She was terrified. Cleon had jumped in the way. Had he been killed? Was he hurt? She had to know.  
  
" Come on Roald. We'd better go find them." She whispered. He nodded, his nose in her hair. She gently pulled away, and offered him her hand. He smiled, and took it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The beam hit Cleon squarely on the chest, knocking him backwards into Neal's arms. Neal yelled, as did the others through their bonds. Neal stared down disbelieving at Cleon's body. His face was peaceful; almost like he was sleeping.  
  
Neal felt anger cascade over him. He held up his hands, and produced a ball of flame that halted the attacker, who screamed and fell to the ground with a thud. Neal did a double take. The remanents of the flame was sparkling black. Numair's magic. Numair's disembodied voice sounded in the room.  
  
_" Well done Neal. Kel and Roald will be here momentarily, be careful with Cleon's body. No matter what. It is VITAL to the crown. You leave day after tomorrow. We've learned all we need to know. Kaddar will tell you more tomorrow..."  
  
_' WAIT A SECOND! " Neal shouted. " WHY IS CLEON'S BODY VITAL? HE'S DEAD!!!" He was shocked at his words, the boys who here bound just stared at him. Kel and Roald burst through the door, looked around wildly, and ran to untie the others.  
  
" NEAL! Why didn't you push Cleon away?" Merric wanted to know. The others echoed the question.  
  
" I...I..I.." Neal stammered. Kel answered for him, eyes downcast.  
  
" He couldn't have done it in time. He would've made them both get killed, then we'd all be in trouble. All of us. He died... honorably." Kel choked on the last word. Roald put an arm around her shoulders. She wiped her eyes." I'm ok. Now let's get some sleep so we can talk to Kaddar tomorrow and leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shining through the window woke Alanna and Kel up. They were both suprised. They hadn't slept through dawn in a long time. Kel dressed, and went next door to get Neal up.  
  
This wasn't an easy task to accomplish, as all the boys had bunked in Neal's room. She picked her way through a maze of sleeping bodies. Once, Owen mumbles something, and she thought she had awaken him. He turned over, and she could breathe again.   
  
Finally, she found Neal. He was propped up against the wall, as that was the only space left after the others had their beds made up. He looked gorgeous asleep. His hair was shiny in the morning sun from being washed the day before. He didn't havehis shirt on, so she could see is muscles. She could feel her face growing warm. Stop that* She snapped in her mind. * You're being silly. Now just wake him up so you can go home!*  
  
Gently, she touched Neal's shoulder, and shook. He didn't wake up. She shook him harder.   
  
" Five more minutes, PLEASE." He mumbled, covering his face with his hand, momentarily shielding it from the sunlight that directly hit him now. Kel suddenly had an idea. She would hate herself for it, but she did it anyway. She knealt down, and barely touched his lips with her own. As Kel stood back up grinning, Neal's eyes popped open.  
  
" Good. You're awake. Come on. We need to go see Kaddar so we can go home." With that, she spun around, and quietly exited the room, leaving Neal with his fingers over his lips, and his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
  



	30. The Tyrant is Found

Kaddar was up and waiting for Kel and Neal. They sat in armchairs in front of his ornately carved mahogany desk, watching him pace.   
  
" Sir?" Neal inquired after a quarter hour of nervous silence.  
  
" Go to the docks at midnight." Kaddar stared out the window, seemingly more to himself than to them. " Take everything with you. As for the boy", Kaddar swallowed hard. " Put him a stretcher with a blanket up to his chin, as if he has a cold." He turned to face them. " My son, Yusuf, will meet you at the doors of the palace. Let no one see you but him. NO ONE, or else you will pay with your lives." He turned again to the window, which indicated that they were, obviously, dismissed.  
  
They trudged down the dawn-lit corridor in silence. Both hung on Kaddar's last words.  
  
" Well, we get to go home." Neal murmured, when he could stand it no longer. Kel gave him a forced smile.  
  
" We do." The stillness of the morning took over, once again. They walked quickly, each thinking hard. One of death, and the other, of love.  
  
  
* I'm running out of time here. Oh, why did all three of them have to like me? * She glanced at Neal out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head sadly. * If I choose him, out friendship will never be the same, and Cleon's dead, and Roald's the crown prince… I am so immensely confused. I... I just don't know what to do. *   
  
She stopped in front of the boys' room and knocked. The padded scuttling of feet met her ears. She cocked her head, a habit she had picked up from jump, and wondered what they could be doing.  
  
" Come in…" a throng of singsong voices called, cracking as they held the last note. Kel turned, but found a large shaft of sunlight had replaced Neal.  
  
Slowly, she pushed open the door, checking for any pranks that may await her. (A/N: Hey! You never know…) She found the boys all standing in a line, guarding the corner, and grinning furiously.  
  
She put her hands on her hips. " What in MITHROS' name are you up to?" Neal came up behind her, and abruptly covered her eyes with his large hands. " NEAL!" she squealed. " Let go of me!"  
  
" Shhh! Just go along with it." Merric called. " You'll like this, just for once cooperate with us!" that got a laugh out of everyone, including Kel.  
  
She felt herself being led toward the corner the boys had been guarding. Neal removed his hands, and with a flourish, everyone shouted " Taa-Daaa!"   
  
On a mannequin was a dress of blue velvet so dark it was bordering black. A red bodice shone brightly against the darkness of the fabric, giving the dress an elegant glow. " Oh!" Kel breathed. The boys grinned to one another.  
  
" Told ya she'd like that one." Seaver muttered to Owen, earning himself an elbow in the gut.  
  
He ignored him, and spoke up. " It's for you to wear on the way home. Kind -of a thank-you for rescuing us and everything else present". He announced proudly. " Go try it on!"  
  
She smiled, and took the dress into the next room. She slipped it on quickly, and scrutinized herself in the mirror.  
  
" I can see why they love you." Alanna said, coming up behind her. " You're ravishing."  
Kel blushed, and shook her head disbelieving. " I'm just a mixed up girl in a pretty dress."  
  
" But that mixed up girl has managed to make three boys love her." Alanna smiled, and leaned against the bed frame. " I had two myself when I was a squire. I know the predicament."  
  
Kel's eyes grew wide. " You did? Who???" Alanna turned a lovely shade of red that clashed terribly with her hair. " Tell me! You must tell me!" Kel persisted.  
  
" Well, George, and humafmm".  
  
" Humafmm?" Kel asked. She sat on a chair and thought for a moment. "Jonathan? As in, King Jonathan of Conte`??" She exploded into laughter; causing Alanna to turn a red shade of purple.  
  
" Kel?" Roald called through the door. " Are we going to get to see the dress on you voluntarily, or will we have to break the door down first?"  
  
Kel walked over to the door, grinning like a maniac, and tugged it open. " What do you think?" She asked, spinning around.  
  
Roald came up to her, and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. " This is what I think." He leaned down, and kissed her. The other boys let out whistles and yells, in expression of their appreciation.  
  
" That good, huh?" she asked, blushing at their audience. Roald nodded, grinning.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent playing games like chess and talking. Neal and Roald disappeared for about an hour, but came back in relatively good spirits. Kel walked out to the balcony, and sat on a chair, watching the evening bustle commence in the streets of Carthak. At twilight, Neal found her there. She was writing on one of several pieces of parchment.  
  
" What're you doing?"  
  
Kel jumped. " Oh. Neal. Nothing really. Just writing down some things to give to people when we get home. You know, everyone else at the palace will be getting back from camp, and going for the month we've got off."  
  
" Yeah. You're right. I never really thought about that. This year certainly flew by." Neal gave her a small smile, and went back inside.'  
  
" Didn't it though." Kel muttered, and returned to her writing.  
  
  
Time passed without notice for Kel. Before she realized it, Neal was getting her inside to grab her pack.  
  
" Ready to go home?" he asked her as the group snuck down the corridor.  
  
" More than ready." She replied with a sigh.  
  
They stopped at the doors to the palace, looking for Yusuf. They finally spotted him hiding in the shadows. He seemed to be talking to someone, but Kel blinked, and the other figure was gone. She dismissed it as her paranoid imagination.  
  
" Yusuf!" she hissed, trying to draw his attention. Eventually , he turned towards them and came forward.  
  
" Finally." He muttered loud enough that only they could hear. " Let's go."  
  
They ran through the streets toward the docks, dodging any passers-by.  
  
Finally, they reached the part of the port where the Tortallan Councilors ship was docked. Yusuf escorted them into the main conference room, where Alanna had said that something was stored that belonged to Kaddar. They entered in darkness, and a collective sigh of relief ran through the room. Their relief was short-lived however, because no sooner than they had all entered, the door shut behind them, and a voice sounded from the shadows.  
  
" Bon Yusuf! You 'ave brought me ze Crown prince and his band of escorts." An evil cackle filled the room, and someone lit a lamp.  
  
" I know that voice…" Neal muttered just before the lamp flared to life.  
  
" And you should Monsieur Nealan." Jareck's face, contorted with mirth shone in the light.  
  
" Welcome to all of you. Welcome to your end." His eyes traveled around the room, and rested on Kel. " Ahhh. The beautiful Mademoiselle Keladry. How good to see you again. I will you offer alone a choice." He paused so his henchmen might bind them all. " A choice in which you will decide your friends' fates.  
  
" What is the choice?" Kel tried not to meet the eyes of anyone in the room but Jareck. She searched them, peering for a weakness of any sort.   
  
" Join me as my betrothed, and you may choose two of your friends to live. Or; you get to watch me kill them. One at a time". He strolled over.   
  
" Let us kill one now, no?" He touched Neal's shoulder, retracting his hand when he flinched. " Monsieur Nealan?" It was his turn to search her eyes.   
  
" No. I believe…I do believe that Monsieur Merric will have to leave us.  
  
Merric stood up bravely, and looked Jareck squarely in the eyes. " You may kill me, you pompous, overgrown, leech. But there is more at stake here than my life. Enjoy what's left of yours." He looked meaningfully at Roald, and he was almost instantly consumed by glowing, sapphire-colored fire.  
  
Jareck sneered at Merric's crumpled body. " Eet iz of No conzequence. You will all eventually die." He walked over, and cupped Kel's face in his hands. " So. What is your decision?"  
  
Before Kel could so much as open her mouth to answer, the door burst open, sending splinters flying around the room.  
  
" Before you ask her that, you may want to consider who else you're up against." Alanna growled, brandishing her sword.  
  
Jareck glared, then snapped his fingers. His henchmen lurched forward, prepared to fight just about anything. Anything, that is; but the lioness in a foul temperament.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I realize that the characters weren't always IC, but I had fun writing this part. Only three parts left, and believe me, they'll be long. I won't CLV go out without a bang. You have my word on that.   
  
  
  



	31. Smells like Starlight

To be frank, the lioness kicked ass. She lunged and swiped like liquid metal. Hot, fluid, and dangerous. Within an hour they were all dead. All but Jareck. Who had been locked in the brig with Owen to avenge his best friend.   
  
From the moans that were drifting up through the boards, Owen was having a " jolly" good time. The remaining squires dragged the henchmen out of the room and pitched them overboard while Kel and Alanna put Merric with Cleon.  
  
"They'll be ok Kel." Alanna's voice broke the grim silence. Kel bit her lip to hold back tears.  
  
"I hope so. I really hope so." Kel was glad that it was dark in the room. She had promised herself that they would never see her cry. Never hear her complain. She rubbed her eyes gently.  
  
"I'm going back out to organize the troops, and sail us out the harbor. Come out when you feel that it's appropriate." A small sliver of light between the door and the jam reinforced that statement, and the Lioness's departure.   
  
Another figure slipped in moments later, and wrapped her comfortingly in a big hug. She snuggled into their arms. " It'll all be okay Kel. Father must have something up his sleeve. We'll be home soon." They stood there a long time, rocking in time with the boat that was rolling on gentle waves.  
  
Suddenly they felt the boat spinning, as if in a whirlpool. Kel groaned quietly through silent tears. " I just want to go home. Can we PLEASE just have normal, boring lives for three days? That's all I want!"   
  
Roald grinned at her in the dark. " I know, I know. But I do believe we're home." Kel's head jerked up.   
  
" Home? Serious? You're not just trying to get me to go out there?" Roald laughed outright.   
  
" Serious. Now come on. Let's go." Kel nodded and took his hand. Her other hand fished in her pocket feeling the letters addressed to Neal, Roald, and one for Cleon, even though she knew he couldn't read it, him being… No. She stopped herself. * I will not think about that. Just be glad to be home for the moment.*  
  
Roald pulled her out in the light. " Some on outside." The emerged onto the outer deck. It was the dead of night. The stars shone brightly above them, welcoming them home.  
  
" Can you smell that?" Kel inhaled deeply.  
  
" Smell what?" Neal asked, coming up behind them. Roald shrugged.  
  
" Home. No more overly fragrant flowers. No slaves laboring below deck, sweating to take people where they're going… Its home. Not as much humidity. The cold rushes of mountain breezes…." She trailed off.   
  
" She has a point." Neal pointed out. " No place smells like home. Good Gods that sounds weird." He shook his head, chuckling. " Come on Roald. Let's go get Cleon and Merric so we can take them up to your father."  
  
" Don't bother." Jon's sweet baritone said , coming up the gangplank. " I'm here, as is master Salmalin. We need to go to that room, and be undisturbed for at leas an hour, understood?" The squires nodded solemnly.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Neal's head began to nod three hours later. He, Kel, and Roald all waited outside the door to the room where Cleon and Merric's bodies were. He glanced over. Kel lay in Roald's arms on a pile of pillows. *gods she's beautiful when she's asleep* Just then, the door to the room opened. Neal jumped to his feet.  
  
" Shhh." Jonathan pointed to Roald and Kel." Let them sleep. Come in." Neal followed him into the room.  
  
Before he could readjust his eyes to the light of the room, he was captured in a giant hug. When he was released, we was looking into Cleon's eyes.  
  
" Cleon?"  
  
" Neal!" They hugged again.  
  
" But you're dead! Aren't you?"  
  
" Do I look dead?"  
  
" Well-" But Neal was cut off by a sharp intake of breath behind him. He spun around.  
  
" Kel." Cleon said " Let me explain…"  
  
Kel's eyes fluttered and she fell back into Roald's arms. He had a most amusing look on his face.  
  
" Not exactly the best way to wake up." He muttered, gently setting Kel on Cleon's empty cot. He turned, stared into his father's matching blue eyes, and said sternly. " Explain. Now".  
  
"Well…"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
A/N: Not as long as I wanted, but Its here. The last'll probably be the longest chapter. Anyway, suggestions are welcome. Put'em in the review or in an e-mail. Either way, please use the little box right down there.  
  
~C  



	32. The End draws near

"Well?" Roald inquired, being patient, as he was talking to his father.  
  
" Before you explain." Numair yawned. " Show me where I can sleep."  
  
" You're less than 400 yards from the castle!" Cleon exclaimed.  
  
" Yes. And I'm tired, deadhead. Now where can I sleep?" He growled back. Neal, Roald, and Cleon exchanged looks while Jonathan argued with Numair. Eventually, Numair left. Muttering about pigheaded King Prigs.   
  
Roald let out an exasperated sigh. " Any time." Jonathan threw up his hands, and looked helplessly at Neal and Cleon.  
  
"I didn't know anything about this, don't look at me." Neal cried defensively.  
  
"I've been dead. You explain. It was your plan."  
  
"Now, see that's where you're wrong." Jon said, practically whimpering. " Thayet and Numair actually came up with the actual plan and such."  
  
" So stop whining and let me explain Jon." She spoke up from the doorway, hands on her hips.  
  
The King turned a ghostly shade of white. " Th-Th-Thayet dear. I didn't know you were here."  
  
" Obviously." She breezed in, shooting Jon a glare that could've won the entire Immortals war in 5 minutes, and sat down. " Now. Where to start, where to start.... Ahh yes..." But she was cut off by the ever-sarcastic Cleon.  
  
" Wait a second. Should we be getting comfortable, or is this gonna take like 5 minutes...?" He clammed up near immediately from the stares around the room that comment generated. He sunk into a chair." Nevermind."  
  
" Now then. Kitten was the first to actually figure out the Simulacra thing. Which still mystifies me, so don't ask me to explain it, and if you ask Numair the only words you'll understand are "the" and "it." So we sent you to find out who was behind it, and put Cleon under a very strong sleeping spell, to make him look dead." Thayet's explanation when on and on. They all listened attentively, no one asking any questions. When she was done they all sat around in stunned silence.  
  
" And Merric?" Kel asked quietly from the doorjamb everyone started. They had thought she was still asleep. " Well?" She pressed.  
  
"We didn't plan that one. Nor did we expect it." Jon mumbled hoarsely. " I'm sorry. But on a happier note, you're home. I assume you all would like to go to your respective rooms?"  
  
Kel nodded coldly, and walked out. Everyone still in the room, glared at Jon and filed out silently after Kel.   
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT DID I SAY?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
" Kel!" Roald and Neal called. She stopped dead in her tracks, and spun around.  
  
" What?" She growled.  
  
The two looked taken aback. " Um.. do you want to talk about it?"  
  
" Or just smack us...?" Neal supplied.  
  
" Slapping all of you has crossed my mind, so don't you dare tempt me Nealan." The edge in her voice was sharper than any steel that money could buy.   
  
"Ouch." Neal winced.  
  
"Look Kel, Please…" Roald faltered as she shifted her icy gaze on him.  
  
"Please what? Listen? I've listened to my fair share tonight, thank you. I have nothing to say to any of you. Just like Merric has nothing to say to anyone, ever again." She scowled openly. " Look, I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you, but I have never been more angry with anyone in my life than I am with you people right now. So if you'll excuse me Nealan, your Highness." She bowed stiffly, and all but ran up to the castle.  
  
" I think I'm beginning to understand." Neal muttered.  
  
" Understand what?"  
  
" Why people wait to get married. And why none of us ever have any luck with girls."  
  
Roald managed a grim smile." Kel isn't your average girl."  
  
" And you aren't your normal teenage boy. Roald, you realize that you still have to marry that Yamani Princess, right? You can't marry Kel, your parents won't stand for it, and I doubt the Yamanis' will go for marrying a prince to Kally." Neal pointed out.  
  
" Yes, I know. I just don't want to hurt her." He replied, looking up at the palace walls.  
  
" I think we've already done that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few days, Kel stayed in her room. The only people she would see were Lalasa and her family. However, the Thursday after they got back, Merric's funeral was held, and Kel showed up wearing an elegant black gown. She looked so upset, people were afraid to talk to her.  
  
Afterwards, she fought the crowds headed to give the family their condolences, and headed for the door instead. She was nearly to her bedroom, when three hands grabbed her shoulders. She was about to flip the people, but she recognized their grips. Neal, Roald, and Cleon held her from behind.  
  
She spun around. " Let go of me."  
  
" No." Neal told her stubbornly.  
  
" We won't let you go until you tell us what's wrong." Cleon finished. She glanced at Roald, who nodded gravely.   
  
" Fine. Be that way. But let's go somewhere private." She led them to a small library that none of them had ever seen before.  
  
" Sit." She told them sternly, nearly resembling the Stump's grave manner. " Now, what do you want to know?"  
  
" Why are you mad?"  
  
" I'm mad because no one had the decency to tell any of us what was going on. I'm mad because I didn't see Jareck for what he was, and now, one of our friends is being lowered into the ground. I'm mad, because I can't figure out how I feel about every single one of you. I'm mad, because I'm so confused that I could shout." She stood there, arms crossed. " Happy?"  
  
Roald shook his head. " What can we do to help?"  
  
She gave them a small smile." You can leave me alone until further notice. If you guys have forgotten, we have yet to get knightmasters, that was just a trial service at midwinter. Not the real thing. So all of you can just leave me be." With that, she left the library, and went to her rooms to change and go run at the quintain a few times with Peachblossom.  
  
"Well. She told us." Roald said as optimistically as he could manage. The other two grumbled agreement. He sighed. " Come on then. Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within the next few days Cleon was back with Inness in Mindelan, Roald in Port Legann, and Neal was trying to decide who he wanted to be squire to of the three offers he'd received.   
  
When he'd gotten the third offer, he'd nearly ran straight to Kel to ask her what she thought, but remembered halfway to her room that she wasn't welcoming his company. He'd walked a little less happily back to try and solve his dilemma on his own.  
  
Meanwhile, Kel focused on training, trying to ignore the fact that none of the knights seemed to want to have the Girl as their squire. Thinking of it just made her upset. So upset, that for the first time in a long time, she lost her concentration while running at the quintain, and was buffeted by the sandbag. Shaking her head miserably, she led Peachblossom back to the stable and thoroughly groomed him before heading up to her rooms to get paper, pen, and ink.  
  
She shoved the materials into a bag, and wandered towards the kitchens to get some munchies. She wasn't planning on sticking around for dinner. After getting all she could from the cooks (a little jerked beef, two rolls, and various fruits), she headed towards the Curtain Wall. After her affair on Balor's needle some time before, her fear of heights had all but vanished.  
  
After climbing the wall, she staked out a place where she could sit, write, and stare out over the distance. She pulled out one sheet of paper, grabbed her pen, and began to write.  
  
_I suppose it's all my fault. Falling for the three of you. The only thing is, I'm not sure I've gotten over the other two. It's nerve-wracking to think that I have to choose between my best friend, my prince, and my friend. I'm not sure I can do it and not make someone feel horrible._  
  
She paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase this.  
  
_It's the hardest decision I'll ever have to make, and I'm scared. Yes me; the Yamani Lump is scared. You each have something that's so unique.  
  
Neal, your sarcasm( Among other things). Cleon, your humor and sensitivity. Roald, your understanding and so many other things. Each of you has qualities that I could elaborate on for hours, but I won't.. I won't make this harder than this already is, as if it were possible._  
  
A strong hand rested on her shoulder. Making her jump.   
  
Raoul smiled at her. " Might I have a word?" She nodded, and thrust the pen and paper, back in her bag.  
  
" I meant to ask months ago, but would you be my squire?"  
Kel gaped at him, trying to fully absorb what he had just said.  
  
" Me? Why?"   
  
" Why ask why? I'm just asking." He smiled at her, amused by her disbelief. " Well? What do you say?"  
  
Kel nodded blankly." Of course I'll be your squire."  
  
A grin lit Raoul's face. " Great. Now, let's talk about the arrangements…" Kel could hear him, but inside she was thinking that this was the perfect opportunity.   
  
  
  
  



	33. Ending the Beginning

Opening A/N: Okay Y'all, here it is. The final installment of CLV!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through the following weeks, Kel and Raoul stayed at the palace for the most part. Training both   
physically, and mentally. In the afternoons, Raoul attended counsel meetings with the king, about   
what, he couldn't say. But all the same, giving Kel free time for thought. She had discarded her   
unfinished note, thinking that hopefully, she wouldn't need it anymore.  
  
Three months before mid-winter, a summons was sent out to all the knights. They were needed in   
Corus. Kel was moved back to the squire's wing to give a knight the room adjoining Raoul's. She   
was given the room right next to Neal's. She still wasn't talking to them, so this was somewhat of   
an affliction. He arrived with the Lioness within a week of Kel's move.  
  
One evening, Kel was practicing her pattern dances when she heard someone approaching. The   
footfalls halted in front of her door. She stopped so as to make them think she wasn't there.  
  
" Kel?" Neal called, knocking on her door. " Come on. It's been months, you can't still be not   
talking to me!" When she didn't answer, he went away. Kel breathed a sigh of relief. Anything to   
avoid contact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So she didn't answer?" Cleon asked, lounging on Neal's windowsill. Neal shook his head sadly.   
  
" Man, this girl knows how to hold a grudge." Cleon muttered grimly.  
  
" That isn't amusing." Roald snapped from the chair at Neal's desk. " She's been avoiding us like   
the plague. It's been months. She'll have to talk to us eventually."  
  
" It's the eventually that I'm worried about." Cleon spat back.  
  
" Now you two, calm down." Neal said in a choked voice. " I know Kel. She'll come around."  
  
Roald shook his head. " I hope you're right."  
  
Cleon agreed. " For our sake and yours, Neal. I hope you're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" We've been attacked." Jon gravely told the assembly of knights and mages before him. In   
response, receiving a collective gasp.   
  
Murmuring ran through the crowd. " By whom?" Raoul asked in a clear voice, though he already   
knew the answer; overshadowing the whispers.  
  
" Scanra." Jon shook his head. " They've got a Carthaki armada, if you could believe it. There are   
two yellow-robed mages from what we can tell."  
  
" This has to be without Kaddar's knowledge." Daine contradicted.  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. " I agree. But I must say that I can't afford to wage a full out war right   
now. Any chance of peace is disappearing. Which is why I'm turning to you. I'm forming an elite   
army to fight this. " He stopped pacing and turned to face the assembly. " If you are interested,   
please sign up on your way out. It's up to you, my faithful knights." He looked nearly crestfallen.   
" If you cannot do this, I don't know who in Tortall can. Gods all bless." On that note, he   
marched out through the side door, leaving a very unsettled crowd; Raoul, Inness, Lord Imrah,   
and the Lioness among them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Insistent thunder woke Kel form a much needed, and much deserved nap. She stumbled groggily   
to the door, and pulled it open.  
  
"Kel." It was Raoul. " Gather your things. Pack winter gear, we're going north. War's brewing,   
and Jon's sending us. Be ready in two hours." With that, he turned on his heel and left.  
  
" Oh. Okay." Kel murmured, standing there with the door open, still half-asleep. When that   
actually sank in, she snapped awake, and began to pack.  
  
Half an hour later, she was strategically placing shirts, tunics, and breeches in her saddlebags   
when a barely audible rapping met her ears.  
  
" It's open." She called, not wanting to wade through the ocean of open drawers, clothes, etc. "   
Oh. Roald." Her mask took place of her former grin. She went back to putting things in her bags.   
" Hello."  
  
He stepped all the way in her room. " Kel, please. You can't possibly plan on avoiding us   
forever…hey. Wait a sec. You're packing. Why? You're not leaving are you? You have only a   
two years before your ordeal.."  
  
She met his blue eyes with her steely hazel ones. " No, I'm not leaving. Not in that sense anyway.   
We're going up north. There's a war or something, and Raoul and I are supposed to go."   
  
" What? You- you're going up to fight the Scanrans?" He sounded appalled.  
  
She shrugged and carelessly tossed another pair of breeches in her bag. "If that's who's up there   
to fight, then yes."  
  
" Kel." She heard him wading over to her. She shook her head, and put several pairs of heavy   
woolen socks into the bag. He grabbed her wrist, and put his other hand under her chin, forcing   
her to look up at him. " Why are you so anxious to get yourself killed?"   
  
For a moment, her eyes softened, then gained her Yamani composure. She pulled out of his   
grasp, and shut the packed bag. " I'm not anxious to die, Roald."  
  
" Then why are you going up there to fight, without even asking why?"  
  
" I'm going because I need to find out where I belong. And I can't do that here. There are too   
many things that confuse me. Three, in particular."  
  
" You aren't answering my question."  
  
" Yes, I am." She glared up at him. " I'm not anxious to die. Just anxious to matter."  
  
" What is that supposed to mean?" Roald cried defiantly, hands on hips.   
  
She shook her head and walked nonchalantly to the doorjamb, picking up her saddlebags and   
throwing them over her shoulder. " It means that both of us need to leave, and I need to go do   
something useful."  
  
She left him there, sitting on her bed, staring at her in a mix of awe and horror. She strode   
towards Raoul's chambers nearly 45 minutes earlier than he'd asked. To her surprise, he was   
ready as well, and talking with Lord Imrah, Roald's knightmaster.  
  
She knocked on the jamb, as the door was already open. " Sir?" She asked quietly.  
  
Raoul looked up, a little startled. " Oh, Kel. Good. Ready to go?" she nodded grimly.  
  
" Why don't you go say your good-byes, then meet me at the stables in…10 minutes?"   
  
" All right." She walked back towards the Squires' corridor. * Why am I going here? I have   
nothing to say goodbye too. * She turned on her heel, and walked briskly toward the stables,   
ignoring the people darting in and out of the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When are you leaving?" Raoul asked Imrah in an undertone as Kel's footsteps died away.  
  
" In a fortnight or so. Long enough that we can prepare the lass able knights, but soon enough that   
we'll have something left to do." HE and Raoul smiled at the joke.  
  
" Alanna?"  
  
" She's leaving with me. No doubt that she'll whip the troops into order.  
  
" Literally." Raoul supplied, shaking from withheld laughter. The both stood, and embraced.  
  
Separating, they shook hands. " Goodbye, my old friend." Imrah said quietly.  
  
" See you in two weeks." Raoul called, walking out the door with his pack slung over his   
shoulder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days of hard riding later, Kel and Raoul reached the camp at the northern border. The   
commander at the gate directed them to set up their tents in the row furthest from the battle. Once   
they arrived at their site, Kel quickly dismounted, and snatched Raoul's reigns, receiving a weird   
look from Raoul, to which she stuck out her tongue, making them laugh incessantly. Once they   
had come to their senses, Raoul went to go find the group of Commanders in charge of tactics and   
strategy.  
  
Kel set up the tents, tended to Peachblossom, Amberfire, and Drum, and started a fire. Bored, she   
began to explore. There were trees on all sides, good cover from an attack, but it would also make   
it easier to be taken by surprise. She climbed one of the trees, looking out over the entire camp.   
Not even a mile away she could see blackened ground littered with bodies, weapons, and   
countless other things. Scavengers circled overhead and wandered the battle site. In the distance,   
nearly to the horizon, she could see smoke rising from what had to be the Scanran camp. Shaking   
her head, she climbed back down, dropping the last five feet to land on two feet.  
  
She brushed herself off, wondering why pine tree needles had to stick to everything. As she was   
working on picking the bothersome spines out of her breeches, a large pair of boots walked up.   
She glanced up, then jumped to her feet.   
  
" Sir." She said. " I was just exploring-"  
  
" Kel." Raoul interrupted. " You don't have to explain. I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat   
or not." She smiled, relieved, and the two chattered on their way back to camp.  
  
Over the next week and a half, they talked and strategized with the other commanders. Two   
weeks after they had arrived, Alanna joined their counsel meetings. Kel's heart fell through the   
floor. That meant Neal was here. She excused herself, and rushed back to her tent. She was nearly   
there when someone grabbed her wrist. Letting her training take over, she threw them with ease,   
and kept running. Once inside her tent, she clutched her chest, breathing hard. Why did he have   
to come? Why couldn't she just have time to think?  
  
Why couldn't she make up her mind?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Kel aimed, perched in a tree above the fray. She let the arrow loose and a Scanran   
below her dropped. She had beaten many this way. Wars. Bloody, useless, terrible things that   
they were. Once she had used her quiver, she dropped, placing her bow on her back, and drawing   
her glaive.  
  
Within moments of her landing, a large Scanran wielding a broadsword came menacingly close.   
She performed the brooms sweeps clean maneuver, and tripped him, and then she knocked him   
out. She didn't like killing, so she tried to just injure the victims, not murder them.  
  
She advanced up to where Raoul, Alanna, and (to her surprise) Lord Imrah were fighting. She   
joined their line of attack, and was soon locked in a swordfight with a dirty blonde Scanran that   
looked like an overgrown rat. They were forced hilt to hilt. She drew her dagger, and slashed at   
him, making him jump back. A new, larger Scanran barreled in. He forced her back, striking   
feverishly fast with his blade. Like an angered Cobra. Her foot caught in a hole, she fell and   
looked up fearfully into the man's bloodthirsty blue eyes. He drew his blade back, and was about   
to bring it down on her neck when he shuddered, He stumbled backwards as an arrow lodged   
itself in his chest.   
  
She looked behind her trying to glimpse the archer as she stood, but she saw no one but fighting   
knights. She spun around, and looked for an opponent. Anyone who could fight seemed to be   
doing so, so she walked around, sword raised, waiting for something to do. She walked   
dangerously close to the Scanran Camp. Out of the corner of her right eyes, she something move,   
but dismissed it.  
  
She walked a little further, still searching but was snapped into reality by a panicked sounding   
"KEL!" Someone jumped in front of her, and fell with a thud, an arrow lodged in his or her chest   
on the right-hand side. She grabbed an arrow out of the person's quiver, and using their bow,   
shot it back where the arrow had come from. Something or someone hit the ground with a thud.   
She gently turned the person over, and stifled a gasp. It was Neal.  
  
" Kel…" He said hoarsely. She knelt down beside him and took his hand, her eyes beginning to   
brim over with tears.  
  
" Neal you idiot. Why did you do that? Why did you go and get yourself shot for me?"  
  
He smiled weakly. "Because I had to."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I love you, Kel. And because you deserve him. Because he deserves you." Neal smiled   
again. " Go on Kel. Go show them what they're up against."  
  
She shook her head vehemently. " No. I won't leave you here to die."  
  
" Its too late Kel."  
  
" No! No it isn't." She looked up. Through her tears, she saw the hospital tents no more than ten   
yards away. " I'll save you if it kills me." She got up, and dragged Neal a few feet, minding his   
wound, and stopped. Then another few feet. Then another. Finally, she made it to the tents.  
  
" Help!" she called. " Somebody! Please!" A person in white bounded up to her, and took Neal to   
a sick bed. After Kel had shaken herself out of her intense worry for her friend, she headed back   
outside to show those Scanrans why she was a knight in training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that day's battles, Kel went back to the hospital tent to check on Neal, but he wasn't there.   
No one would tell her where he was. After a quarter hour of no answers, Kel trudged back to her   
tent.  
  
" Kel?" Raoul stepped through the flap of her tent. " Are you all right?" She nodded silently, face   
a s blank as stone. Raoul didn't believe her for a second, but knew he wouldn't get anything by   
prying. He patted her on the shoulder, and went back to his own tent.  
  
Kel felt herself tearing up again. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the tears clouding her   
vision. Standing, she blew out the candle, and crawled into her bedroll, crying herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
After a month of Battles, Kel was longing for the warm comfort of the palace walls. Away from   
the smell of charred flesh and burning vegetation. Away from the carnage of war. She was so sick   
of it she could shout.  
  
One afternoon she was cleaning her tack when Raoul came in and perched on a stool.  
  
" Yes?" she asked after moments of sitting and staring.  
  
" They've surrendered." He said, staring into the distance.  
  
" They have?" she asked indifferently, going back to her work.  
  
" They have." He smiled.   
" Oh." Kel mumbled. " When do we head for home?"  
  
" Not for a while." His face was grim again. " There's a lot of cleanup, and Jon's asked me to do   
it."  
  
" This is what we get for missing that one ball last mid-winter." Kel murmured, earning a hearty   
guffaw from Raoul.  
  
She didn't respond. All the acknowledgment he got was Kel switching to cleaning her sword. It   
was incredibly quiet for a change. The stillness bothered her. She put down her sword, and   
wandered out of the tent and towards the battlefield. She walked blindly for the majority of the   
time, but soon found herself once again outside the hospital tent.   
  
She walked in, the stark cleanliness of the place startling her.  
  
" Keladry, ho nice to see you." A soft voice said form behind her.  
  
" Hello Duke Baird." She answered blandly.  
  
" Why are you here, dear? Not looking for Neal I hope." A spark in his eyes made Kel's heart   
leap.  
  
" Neal? How is he? Where can I find him? Is he all right?" She showered the duke with questions.  
  
He held up his hands. " Calm down dear, calm down. Did no one tell you?"  
  
" Tell me? Tell me what?"  
  
" That I was fine you idiot. You honestly have changed a bit." A laughing voice chuckled. Kel   
spun around.  
  
" Neal!" She ran to him, and hugged him as tightly as she could, as though someone would rip   
him away from her.  
  
Gently he peeled her arms out form around his neck. " It's ok Kel. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She smiled up at him. " I owe you a beating for what you did."  
  
" Oh really?" He laughed. " I do believe I owe you a thorough thank-you."  
  
Kel walked over and sat on a cot, finding that Duke Baird had left. How do you propose going   
about that?" She asked grinning, expecting to hear something silly.  
  
" This." He walked up to her, and gently kissed her. " And what I'm going to do once we get back   
to the palace."  
  
" Which is?" She managed to say, trembling slightly from his kiss.  
  
" Something I should have done long ago instead of putting you through all this trouble."  
  
" Huh?" Kel asked, still not understanding. Neal just shook his head secretively and grabbed her   
wrist, dragging her back towards her tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel laughed as Raoul groggily mounted Amberfire.   
  
" Oh, shut it." He grumbled.  
  
" Oh esteemed Knightmaster, can we PLEASE go home?" She asked grinning.  
  
Raoul didn't answer, just spurred Amberfire into a canter.   
  
"HEY!" Kel called. Peachblossom didn't have to be told, he thundered to catch up with Raoul   
and Amberfire. By the time they caught up to him, he was walking Amber next to Darkmoon, and   
Neal's mare. The three were laughing about something.  
  
" What did I miss?" She asked, letting Peachblossom walk within a safe distance of Darkmoon.  
  
" Oh, nothing." Alanna grinned. Kel let it drop, and the four talked and chuckled gleefully the rest   
of the ride to Corus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they came within view of the palace gates, Raoul and Alanna rode ahead. Neal looked at   
Kel inquiringly.  
  
" Go on Neal. I need some time to think." He smiled at her, and rode ahead.  
  
Kel took her time riding towards the gates. As she got closer, a figure that was wearing a blue   
shirt and tan breeches ran towards her. It wasn't until she could see their face that she realized it   
was…  
  
" Roald!" She called, waving.  
  
" Kel!" He cried when he reached her, pulling her off her horse and swinging her around. He   
gently put her down, and kissed her.  
  
She grinned at him, and laughed at the same time. He looked like Anders had when her first   
nephew was born. Proud, and choked up at the same time.  
  
" What are you so choked u about?" She asked him as they walked toward the gates, him holding   
Peachblossom's reins in one hand, and her hand in his other.  
  
" You. Going off to get yourself killed, then coming back to us…" He frowned slightly. " Who   
did you come back to anyway?"  
  
Her Yamani mask fought to overcome the smile on her face. " I'll tell you later. When the time is   
right."  
  
" The time is right?" He questioned. She nodded the affirmative. " Ok then." He proceeded to ask   
her what it had been like, he had been there, but had been back in the palace for a month before   
the war actually ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner that evening, Kel sat with Neal, Cleon, and Roald. They talked and laughed as if   
nothing had changed since they were pages. After dessert, a rare treat, they retreated to the main   
palace gardens. They had stopped at the fountain that had begun it all in midwinter, and were   
lounging around on the benches, when Kel stood to make an announcement.  
  
" In these," she held up three massive parchment envelopes. " Are letters. One for each of you. I   
have been working on each one of them since midwinter. These are for you and you alone. If you   
wish to share them, I can't stop you, but I think you may want to keep them private." She handed   
each of them their parcel of paper. " Open them once you're alone." She stretched and yawned. "   
G'night."  
  
Once she was gone the three of them just stared at their individual letters. Optimism, and fear in   
each of their minds. Who had won the heart of their Lady Squire? Who was the lucky one of them   
who was the object of her affection?  
  
Neal put his down on the bench beside him. Although he was interested in what she had to say, he   
already knew whom she deserved, and in turn, who deserved her. Cleon held his with trembling   
fingers. Almost afraid to open it, like it would fly away before he knew what was in her heart.   
Roald was much the same as the others, but he was determined to be optimistic in front of his   
comrades.  
  
" Well? What are we waiting for?" He asked breathlessly. The three of them tore into their   
envelopes, pulling out stacks of parchment. Most of which was in Kel's Handwriting.  
  
By the time they had all read their letters, they were all smiling. Roald could barely contain his   
glee. Him. She had chosen him. Neal gave him a goodhearted slap on the back, and Cleon   
expressed what they both felt.  
  
" You deserve her. You really do. And she deserves you." He smiled, a little watery at first, but   
then he burst out laughing.  
  
" What?" Neal and Roald asked in unison.  
  
" You'll have a helluva time courting her Roald!" Cleon and Neal doubled over laughing, but   
Roald just grinned.   
  
The conspirators were in Jail. They were home. They had their tight circle of friends back. He   
sighed. Life was good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Neal and Cleon were later trying to find a phrase that best suited their ordeal, an idea   
popped into Roald's head.  
  
" Year from hell?"  
  
"No."  
  
" Hey." He said, " I've got one."   
  
" Which is?" Kel inquired from the doorway, coming over to stand in his embrace.   
  
" The only phrase worth knowing that that scumbag Jareck taught me." He smiled down at Kel.   
His Kel. " C'est La Vie!"  
  
They all laughed. That was indeed something new.  
  
" So…" Kel trialed off. " Is this a happy ending?"  
  
" No." Roald replied.  
  
" No?" Kel was shocked. As were neal and Cleon.  
  
" No. There are no 'happy endings'. Because nothing ever ends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Acknowledgments/ Author's Note  
  
I want to thank all of you that have reviewed CLV for doing so, and especially thank Saph and   
Jae. Without your help guys, CLV wouldn't have ever gotten finished.  
  
Yes, this is the end. No more CLV. I may write a sequel. Maybe not. I'll only write if there's   
enough demand.  
  
Always,  
Cass  
  



End file.
